The MalfoyPotter Family
by hpgeek512
Summary: The lives of a family of 10, the Malfoy-Potter family can only hope to survive everyday life with a set of twins and sextuplets. Join Draco, Harry, Nathan, Alex, Leelah, Hayden, Jacob, Hope, Bethany, and Lucian through their lives as a family of ten.Slash
1. Good Morning!

**Good Morning!**

The usual wailing sounded throughout the three story house: "I. Want. My. Da. Dee!" "That's my truck!" "Alex naughteee!" "Get out!" "Stop looking at me!" "You a boy!" "That's not funny!" "Papa can I help?"

Draco Malfoy-Potter stood by the stove cooking thirty-or-so pancakes for his large family of 10 with what seemed ten thousand little bodies around him. Today the twins, Nathaniel and Alexander, started kindergarten and needed to be on the bus in an hour, so Draco was rushing to get breakfast over with and get everyone clothed. Well the little ones could wait, but he needed Nathan and Alex dressed.

His husband, Harry, was out getting usual supplies: Wipes, Diapers, Training pants, toilet paper, tissues, etc. So therefore, Draco was at home by himself with eight children running around, two of who were 5 and six who were 2.

"Hope, go tell everyone to stand by their seat." Draco told his 6th youngest child.

Hope smiled and ran into the family room, her black hair bouncing down her back, calling to her brother's and sister's, "Eveyone get in you seeet! Eveyone get in you seeet!"

Little feet scrambled to get to their place first.

Draco hurriedly cut up 16 pancakes (two for each) and poured a reasonable amount of syrup onto them. "Who's ever the quietest gets their pancakes first." Draco went around and placed each two year old in their highchair and scooted them up to the table and also tied their bibs on. He quickly counted the heads and came up one short.

Draco sighed, "Nathan where's Alex?"

Nathan shrugged with his hand digging into his cheek and his blonde hair falling into his hazel eyes, "I don't know. Sleeping I guess."

Draco sighed again tiredly, "Well, can you please help Papa and handout the plates to the little kids while I go up and get him?"

Nathan's sleepy mood suddenly brightened, "Ok Papa! I like being helper." He got up and grabbed an orange plate which belonged to Jacob.

"Make sure you give the right one Nate." Draco called as he went by the stairs.

"Alexander Kieth! Get down here now before I come up there!"

"I don't want to!" A muffled cry came from one of the rooms.

"It doesn't matter if you don't, I said get down here!" Draco yelled back. He could here steps, well it was more like stomps, coming closer and eventually the stomper made their way down the stairs and stood in front of Draco with his arms crossed and pouting.

_Dear lord! What could it be now? It's barely six thirty in the morning!_

Draco stared back at his child until Alex was squirming under his Papa's disapproving gaze and thrust his head toward the kitchen where mostly happy children ate their tasty breakfast. "Go eat and I do not want to hear any more of your back talk, do you understand me?"

"Yes Papa, I'm sorry." Alex said softly and went to his seat.

"Papa, wan more panckay!" Lucian held up his plate with a slight struggle.

"What do you say Lush?" Right then the front door opened to Harry Malfoy-Potter struggling to carry the many bags.

There was a chorus of: "Daddy's home!"

Some of the little kids tried to get out of their seats, "Ah-ah, don't you dare, sit back down Hope, Hayden. You too Bethany." He would _not_ have sticky little hand prints all over his house.

Draco's children's joy at seeing their daddy was nothing compared to what Draco now felt. Harry was off for two months! It was off season for soccer and Harry would only be needing to go in once a week to train with the team.

So his family had their Daddy all to themselves for two whole months. The children would be very happy to wake up and see their Daddy, but Draco would be _ecstatic _to wake up with a warm body next to his…and not to mention all the extra help with the kids.

"Yes, Daddy_ is_ home." Draco whispered into his husband's ear and kissed him on the lips, hoping kissing wouldn't be the only thing going on later that night.


	2. TimeOut!

**Time-Out!**

_The Malfoy-Potter Series is going to consist of drabbles connecting throughout the family's lives. These drabbles came to me when I suddenly became addicted to the weekly show, Jon and Kate plus 8. The show is about a couple who always knew they wanted kids but found out they weren't able to get pregnant on their own so they turned to fertility treatment. Kate's first pregnancy gave her fraternal twin girls and two-or-so years later; she was pregnant again and gave birth to sextuplets (6). The show just shows how the family gets along with their everyday lives and to show how difficult it is raising 8 children. So I thought it would be cool to write a fanfic over this show, but putting HP characters in it. I love HP mpreg fanfics a lot and I even enjoy the stories where the canon characters have children of their own… I guess I just like family fics you could say._

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the HP characters but I'm claiming Harry and Draco's children as my own creation. Enjoy, and tell me how you liked it!...or if you didn't_

"Go to time out now, Jake. If you won't obey, you will go to time-out!"

Harry was frustrated; there were kids _everywhere._ Nathan and Alex had just got home a few minutes ago and hadn't even gotten off the bus before the two-year olds went wild, yelling "Bus is hea!"

Draco was around getting the laundry and had asked, albeit desperate, if Harry could take time to watch everyone and serve them lunch if possible. Harry loved his children dearly, but when you had eight of them and all relatively the same age running around screaming different types of requests, it got a bit hectic.

"Harry!" Draco's voice traveled from the laundry room. Harry went towards the sound of his husband, stepping over toys in the process. When he got there, he instantly had the maddening urge to laugh; Draco was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, staring daggers into his husband while Leelah, Hayden and Hope hung onto their Papa's legs, crying for some reason.

"Harry I thought I asked you to watch them!" The tone quickly banished Harry's smirk. "I have too much to do today and I just seriously need your help right now!" Draco fumed and Harry hope to every God that his husband was not pregnant again.

Harry went over and enveloped his disheveled blonde and gave him a light kiss. "I'm sorry. I'll take the kids outside to play for a while so you can have peace and quiet."

Draco snorted, "Please, the words 'peace' and 'quiet' are not part of the vocabulary in this house," Draco kissed him back "But I appreciate you trying though."

Harry smiled and looked down at his three who were still crying, but not nearly as loud as before. "You want to play with bubbles outside?"

Leelah and Hope instantly quieted their tears, wiping the noses on the back of their hands. Draco cringed, "Oh gosh, girls please don't do that. Little girls are supposed to be clean, you don't want to be like the boys do you?"

Both of the girls giggled, "Boys ah dirty Papa!"

"That's right Leelah, and you don't want to be dirty do you?" Draco lifted out a pile of the little girls clothes and transferred them to the washer machine.

Leelah said, "Yes!" and Hope said, "No!"

"No, you want to be clean remember?"

Leelah twirled around, "Oh yeah."

"Hey Dray, I think Hayden's trying to say something but I can't tell while he's whining like this." Harry held his red faced boy in his arms.

Draco went over to the couple, "What is it sweetie?" He kissed the blonde two-year-old and smoothed back his hair.

Eventually he figured it out, "You're wet and want to be changed? Is that what you're saying?"

Hayden barely nodded, but the parents caught it and quieted his tears, tucking his head between Harry's shoulder and neck.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco then at his is red faced son. "Well come on then Hay, the sooner we get done, the sooner we get to go outside!" Harry raised his boy up and blew hard on his stomach, causing Hayden scream even louder with laughter.

This also caused a few of his children to swarm around him. "Dada lif me! Blow my buttan."

Hayden seemed grateful to be up in his father's arms instead in the chaos below.

"Go 'way!" Hayden waved his hand as if he were swatting flies. "Dis my daddy! You go 'way Bethy! No!"

"No, not right now guys. I need to go change Hayden but after we can outside and play with bubbles!" Harry announced. As he rounded the corner to climb the stairs, he noticed Jacob still sitting in the corner with tear stains all over his face. Harry studied him and Jacob dutifully stayed quiet with his head down.

"Look at me Jacob Lucius." Harry waited until grey eyes made contact. "I don't ever want to see you treat your siblings that way again, understood?" Jacob nodded. "Good, now get upstairs I can clean your face."

The blonde haired two- year- old obeyed and Harry and Hayden followed, who were also followed by Hope and Alex.

"Daddy, I wan – I wan to go outside." Hope said.

"We are sweetie, you just need to wait a little bit more." Harry opened the door to the little boy's room and set Hayden down on the changing table.

"Daddy, can I play wid buba's too?" Jacob asked and swiped his blonde hair out of his face. He stood beside Harry, looking up at him.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to?" Harry glanced down at the little boy who wore dark blue jean play shorts and a green shirt with a yellow dump truck gracing the front of it.

"Cuz Lex sad I can't cuz I be a bad boy." Jake's young voice sounded sad.

"Well don't listen to Alex, he was just being mean." Harry finished and set Hayden down. "Go down stairs you two, and wait for me to come down. Jacob, come here." Harry went towards the twin's room and knocked on the door. "Alex, are you going outside to?

"No Hayden! You wait, cuz you a boy!" Hope pushed her brother out of the door way and ran out.

"We don push!" Hayden rubbed his chest where he was so rudely pushed. "You a meanie!"

"No I not!" Hope was already starting down the stairs.

"I'm telling Papa and you gonna get time-out!" Hayden ran after his sister.

"Guys cut it out now or you'll both be in time-out!" Harry called after them.

888888

"Beth, baby, are you done yet?" Draco squatted in front of his daughter.

"No, is not coming out." Bethany informed her Papa as she sat on the red potty in the laundry room; it was one of the three potties currently in the room.

"Well just sit there a couple more minutes okay sweetie?" Draco, as he did with every one of his children, kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll be back to check on you." Draco had started the girls potty training yesterday and so far each one of them were doing a great job. Of course there was the occasional "pee in da unaware" but they seemed to get the gist of it. He was going to wait to train the boys since he remembered the trouble he'd went through trying to potty train the twins (Draco shuddered). Girls were just easier to handle…not to mention cleaner.

Draco went to the kitchen and started getting out ingredients for lunch. He knew he'd asked Harry to do it, but he seemed exhausted already. The door to the patio was opened by Nathan to let in one of his screaming children.

It was Lucian and he automatically went to the corner. Draco thought nothing of it as it was a daily routine for someone to be in time-out. "What'd he do this time?"

Nathan, who settled himself on a stool by the island, replied, "Well, Lucian wouldn't give back Jacob his truck but Daddy made him, but then Lucian started biting Jacob on his back and hitting him on his head so Daddy said to go to time out and now were here!" Nathan raised his shoulders and then covered his ears. "He cries really loud Papa."

Draco fully agreed and yelled over the noise, "The more you cry Lucian, the longer you stay in that corner." That made the noise level much quieter, but didn't end the crying. "Nathan can you go check on your sister? She's on the potty."

"Okay!"Nathan jumped off the stool and ran towards the room.

Draco just finished placing the sandwiches on the stove when Nathan and Beth came running excitedly. "Papa Beth peed in the potty!"

Draco saw his daughters' face and scooped her up, "Good job Bethy! That's a big girl to go in the potty, you get to have a gummy as your prize!"

Nathan could tell his sister was super proud of herself as she clapped her hands repeatedly and smiled widely.

"Let me go get my camera, hold on don't move." Draco went to his room and grabbed his light blue digital camera. "Bethy, come here baby."

Bethany ran excitedly back to the laundry room, "Sit next to your potty Beth, and smile."

The smile on Bethany's face melted Draco; he could see how proud his little girl was and was sad to think his children were growing so fast.


	3. Dinner, Bath and Bed

**Dinner, Bath and Bed**

_Warnings: Explicit sex scenes in this chapter. _

"Everyone strip where you're standing and go upstairs for your baths." Draco gathered all the plates from dinner and piled them into the sink while Harry took the kids out of their seats. The babies, as usual, rushed to be the first and as usual one or two were left behind because they couldn't get their clothes off by themselves and as usual there was some crying and screaming going on.

After he finished with the kitchen, Draco went upstairs to help with putting the kids to bed when he saw Alex sitting on the on the stairs, obviously waiting on him. "Alex what are you still doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." Draco lifted the five year old and proceeded up the stairs. Draco and Harry had decided during the school year, to give the twins their baths before dinner so they could immediately go to bed after, since they would have to get up early in the morning.

"But I'm not sleepy Papa." Alex whined as they entered the blue room. Nathan was knocked out, already snoring into his pillow.

Draco settled the blonde boy into his bed. "Well you have school tomorrow sweetie." He sat down on the edge of the dinosaur covered bed and leaned over, kissing Alex's forehead.

"But the little kids don't have to go to bed when me and Nate go to bed. It's not fair!" Alex said a little too loudly, causing his brother to shift in his bed.

"Shh, the little kids don't have school in the morning like you do." Draco smoothed back Alex's hair. "But you're bigger than them so you get to do things they aren't able to do, alright?"

Alex just shrugged and turned on his front, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight baby." Draco smoothed his blankets and went over to kiss Nathan.

"'M not a baby." Alex sighed into his pillow but Draco heard it and smiled, leaving the twin's bedroom.

* * *

"O.K., every one turn around." Harry held the spray nozzle at the ready until the soapy boys turned their back to him.

"Daddy, I got soap in my eye." Lucian said and rubbed his eyes.

"Well turn around so I can wash it out." Harry, on his knees, sprayed down his sons.

"Hope, you have a froggie on you head." Leelah giggled and pointed to the towel that had frog eyes sticking out and a long tongue. Hope felt the top of her head to see if was true, and was amazed to see that it was.

"Girls, come put on your night-nights." Draco opened the door to the bathroom and herded the group of girls into their room.

"Daddee!" the long drawn out cry from Jacob broke the semi-quiet atmosphere in the bathroom.

"Son, I'm right here, you don't need to cry." Harry said as he dried off his sons. "What is it?"

"I'm cold daddy."

"Me too!" Hayden added.

"Well lets hurry then so we can put your pajama's on." Harry opened the door and let the boys run naked to their room.

* * *

Draco fell onto his bed with a grateful huff and closed his eyes. "I'm going to have grey hair before I turn thirty."

Harry came out of their bathroom with silk boxers on. "You say that every night." He went over and lay down on his back with his legs arched, pulling his husband on top of him.

Draco, dressed the same as Harry, settled himself and leaned back against the propped legs. "Well it's true. You're already have some yourself."

Harry's hand that had been traveling up Draco's boxers shot to his head. "I do not!"

Draco leaned forward to inspect the jet black hair, fully aware of what was taking place beneath him. "Look," Draco plucked out a hair that was indeed a shade of silver. "the beginnings of being elderly." Draco moved the hair into Harry's line of vision and smirked.

Harry frowned and took the hair, "Well that's only one, I bet you couldn't find another." As Harry planned, Draco took the bet and started to search for more, but was pulled into a hard passion filled 

kiss. Draco moaned and arched his back, rubbing his erection against Harry's. "Gods Harry," he moaned again as Harry started kissing and licking downwards. "Unnngg, I want you so fucking much."

"Strip so you can ride my cock." Harry's husky voice sent shivers down Draco's spine. There was some shifting and bumping, but he managed to remove both boxer shorts and settled back.

Harry stopped his husband from completely sinking down on him. "Are you sure? We haven't done it in a while." He asked concerned.

"I'm fine Harry; I already prepared myself in the shower." Draco reassured him quickly and sheathed himself onto the thick erect penis.

Both of them immediately moaned and threw their heads back. Draco's erection leaked pre-come at the head and dripped onto his stomach.

Harry had to catch his breath before he asked if he could move. Draco lifted himself up and went back down, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Come here baby." Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him softly. "Mmmm, yeah right there." Harry groaned as Draco rotated his hips with practiced ease.

Draco was pleasured and gave his husband pleasure all night with, surprisingly, no interruptions.


	4. Oooh, You In Trubble!

**Ooooh, You In Trubble!**

_A/N- Yeah, this sorta isn't a drabble, I got a bit carried away. ;) Review!_

"Lucian give that back to Hayden, he was playing with it first." Draco was sitting on the recliner in the family room near the window, taking a much needed rest and just watching his kids play. Nathan and Alex would be home in a few minutes and then it would be lunch time, then naps. Harry was out running errands and wouldn't be home until later that evening. As it was getting colder, a few kids were getting sick; coughs were going around and sneezes and runny noses. He currently had Leelah and Jacob in his arms; they were the two who had it the worst.

"Stop it! Dis mine!" Hayden pulled away his truck from Lucian and started to drive it around. It wasn't a few seconds before he was pushed and bitten on his exposed stomach. Hayden howled with pain while his brother gladly took the truck. Hayden went to his Papa to show his injury, lifting up his shirt.

"Lucian, come tell Hayden you're sorry." Draco had witnessed everything and was shocked that Lucian had been acting up so much this week.

Lucian heard his Papa, but didn't want to get into trouble so he kept on playing.

"Lucian Carter, you better get your little butt over here."Draco was furious with how Lucian was acting. He watched with a stern gaze as Lucian quickly let go of the truck and started towards his dreaded destination. "And you better run."

Lucian twiddled his fingers and looked up at the disapproving grey eyes. "Tell Hayden you're sorry and give him a hug."

"Soree Hay'day" Lucian hugged his brother as he was told, all the while looking at his papa.

"Now go to time-out Lucian and sit there quietly."

"But I no bite no more!" Lucian cried as he went the infamous time-out corner.

"I know you won't bite anymore but you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Draco said above the crying.

"Are you okay Hayden?" Draco inspected the reddening skin that sported little teeth marks.

Hayden, dressed like his brother's, was clad in his little grey sweat pants and a green hoodie that had his Daddy's team name printed everywhere and in the middle, a green python ready to strike. "Huts still." He looked down at his tummy.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Hayden nodded and Draco lifted him up, kissing the belly dramatically with a loud 'mwah'. "Better now?" he asked as he set Hayden down. Hayden giggled, rubbing his stomach and went off to play.

"Hay'day gots owie papa?" Leelah asked drowsily in Draco's arms. She had a sore throat and a runny nose that matched her brother next to her, except he had an ever rising fever and was currently sleeping. Draco had made a doctor's appointment for later, after their naps.

"Yes, and it looks like your brothers are home." Draco said looking out the window and getting up to meet them with Jacob still in his arms (Leelah had gone with the others to stand by the window to watch their brothers get off the bus).

Draco adjusted Jacob and went out to the garage, giving instructions to for Lucian not to get up until he said so. His feet immediately became cold on the cement and he opened the door that was beside the garage door, letting in the identical twins who had their heavy coats on over their uniforms.

"Hi Papa!" Nathan greeted enthusiastically, stripping off his backpack, coat and shoes, putting them up where they went.

"Hi Nate. Shh, your brother's sleeping." Draco smiled at his son.

"Oops, sorry." Nathan went over to see his brother and saw Jacob looking back at him. "He's not sleeping Papa, he was just faking." Nathan, with his loving personality, kissed Jacob's cheek.

"What's wrong with you Alex?" Draco asked handing over Jacob when the two-year-old reached for his older brother. Alex had a frown on his face and was violently undressing himself, getting frustrated when his arm got tangled in his jacket.

"Nothing!" Alex stomped and flung his arm around until the impending jacket flew off. Nathan and Jacob gladly exited the garage before his brother started one of his tantrums.

Draco let Alex go inside, following closely after, without mentioning anything about his attitude; he probably just had low blood sugar. After lunch he should be alright.

Chicken noodle soup had already been on the stove cooking so Draco just poured it into nine bowls and set them to cool. He grabbed a box of pretzel sticks from the pantry and shook some onto eight snowman placemats. "Come eat guys." Draco called and his herd of children came in to stand by their seats, waiting to be lifted.

"Don wan ta sit Bethy!" Hope pushed her sister away from her.

"Well then you go sit somewhere else Hope, don't push your sister." Draco said, lifting Bethany up into her seat. Hope pouted and tried to push her chair further way. She didn't get far.

"Lucian you can get up now." Draco called to his son, lifting a dissatisfied, Hope.

Once everyone was seated and was eating, a nice calm quietness came over the large family, an obvious rarity in the Malfoy-Potter family.

"How was school today?" Draco asked the twins.

"Fine, we didn't really do much today though." Nathan said looking up from his soup and pretzels.

Draco nodded and looked to his left at Alex. "What about you?"

Finally calmed down and smiling, Alex answered, "It was really good Papa! Guess what I can do now!"

Glad Alex wasn't upset anymore, Draco guessed. "Hmm, let's see…can you balance on your head?"

Both Alex and Nathan almost choked on their food with laughter. "Noo Papa! I can count all the way to a hundred without messing up at all!" Alex laughed at his Papa's silliness.

"That's great 'Lex! Isn't it Nathan?" Draco smiling widely looked to his oldest frowning son.

"I could do that before you could!" Nathan said with jealousy and stuck out his tongue at his brother.

Draco sighed, _Here we go. _

"Nah ah, you're lying Nate!" Alex stuck out his tongue back at his brother. The two-year-olds were fascinated at their brother's antics, completely forgetting about their lunch.

"No I'm not, you're jus-"

"Enough! You two are giving me a headache. Everyone seems to be done, go play in the basement for awhile until nap time…"

* * *

Draco had been looking through the twin's backpacks, making sure they didn't any sort of homework when he found the note. In Alex's bag. Draco set it down after he'd read it, digging his finger tips into his eyes, trying to relieve his headache. The note was from Alex's teacher, explaining that his son had been misbehaving the whole week. He'd been doing fine in his school work but whenever he was told to do something he didn't, he would whine then throw a tantrum when the teacher sent him to the corner.

Draco was fed up with Alex's behavior at home and now it was traveling to school too? It was unacceptable and he couldn't take any more of it. "Alexander Kieth Malfoy-Potter get yourself upstairs right now!" Now, Draco rarely yelled at his children, but when they pushed you just right…

* * *

Alex climbed the stairs slowly, his palms slid sweaty against the banister. When he got to the closed door leading to the kitchen, he took a breath and opened the door.

The Papa he saw was not a Papa he would want to see again; his grey eyes bore into his body, causing him to freeze with his hand on the door knob, his right foot glued to the landing and his left glued to the last step.

"Get over here Alexander." His Papa's voice sounded like one of the monsters he sometimes imagines are there when he goes to bed.

The walk to where his Papa was standing felt terribly long and along the way, he'd actually thought about running but that could only be a bad thing… but it could only be a bad thing if he was coming up here…right?

"Alexander, have you been acting up in school?" His Papa's voice sounded like a man made of ice voice would sound; big and loud. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to get in more trouble.

"No?" he said weakly.

"Is that a question?"

Tears welled up in his eyes because he _knew_ his Papa _knew_ he had just told a lie and now he _knew_ he was going to get it.

His Papa sighed, "Alexander Kieth, go sit at the table and don't you dare move an inch; you're in enough trouble as it is."

He cried. His face was scrunched up as he let out choked sobs; going to the table was worse than going to the corner. The table had only served as a disciplinary spot two times; once when Nathan had gone into Papa Daddy's room and purposely broke something in his anger, and once when he'd called all his brothers and sisters "stupid little oompa loompa's". So in counting, this was his second time going to the table.

* * *

"Harry I just don't know what to do anymore. I seriously need a break and soon." Draco tiredly held the wireless telephone to his ear. He sat in his bedroom on his bed, crossed legged and picking at the comforter.

"Well, let me talk to him and while we're talking, I want you to get the kids dressed and ready to go." Harry's deep voice told him.

Draco was momentarily confused, "Why?"

"I'm going to come pick up the kids and take them their grandparent's house."

"You can't take them _all_ there." Draco said, getting up to round up the kids. "I want Alex to go to your dad's house for sure."

Harry chuckled, "Why is that?"

"You know why! He's always the hardest on him and usually talk some sense into Alex." Draco opened his bedroom door and could still hear Alex crying. "Here he is now." Draco went over to the little blonde five-year-old, almost six, and handed over the phone. "Here Alex, talk to your father."

* * *

Draco lay in his bed contently, with Harry spooning him from behind. All of his children were out of the house except for Leelah and Jacob since they were the sickest of the bunch. They were currently napping in their cribs upstairs.

Nathan, Bethany and Hayden were at Blaise's house down the street and Alex, Hope and Lucian were at Harry's father's house. Alex had protested greatly about going to his grandfathers' house since he knew too well that he wouldn't have any fun there. Severus was known to be the one person to never get mad; if you start to mess up, he will crack down on you until you get it straight. Alex was most likely cleaning up the massive playroom James and Severus had made for the kids whenever they came to visit.

"Stop thinking love." Harry whispered into his ear and his large hands rubbed across his navel.

Draco closed his eyes, smiled and sighed. "Not possible" he sleepily whispered back and gratefully welcomed the call of sleep.


	5. Twins Turn 6! Part 1

**Twins turn 6! (part 1)**

Harry backed the large black van into his parent's driveway. Today he, Draco and the twins were leaving for California. He and Draco had discussed many birthday possibilities that would keep both of their son's happy and had came up with Lego Land in California. It was perfect, since both of the boys had _tons_ of Lego's and loved to build towers and the different pictures on the box.

They were dropping off the two-year-olds at his parent's house and they would be staying with them until they came back in four days. Hopping out of the car, he slid open the van door, Draco doing the same and unbuckled his kids, softly hushing a sleepy irritated Hope.

"Daddy, do we have to get out too?" Nathan asked yawning widely. His twin brother sat next to him snoring lightly, his head rolling dangerously to the side.

"Yes, I want you to come and say bye to your grandparents." Harry finally got half of the six out of the car. Hope was clinging to him tightly, sleeping and Jacob and Bethany stood to his side with severe disgruntled looks on their young faces.

"Harry, what are you still standing there for?! We need to get moving or we'll miss our flight!" Draco, having already taken his half inside, started unloading all of the babies luggage from the back.

"Well if we'd just taken the private jet, we wouldn't have to ru-"

Draco glared at him, weighed down by two bags. "Do not start with me this early in the morning Harry." He started toward the open front door. "Come with me Bethany and Jacob."

"Go." Harry urged his silent children. "Nate, you go too."

"But what about Alex?" Nathan asked, climbing over the many rows of seats. His foot got caught in one of the seatbelts and he grabbed one of the car seats to keep himself from falling.

"Be careful, you okay?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Yeah, but my foot is stuck." Nathan calmly tried to detangle his trapped foot. "It's not coming out Daddy!" Nathan kicked his tennis shoe clad foot violently, finally getting free but losing his balance and fell, knocking his chin on an arm rest.

_Oh Lord_

Harry stood wide eyed and just _felt_ that dark looming cloud ready to burst and thunder right….now.

"Nathan?"

"DAAADDDEEEE!" Nathan screamed and cried in an ear piercing volume causing Alex to jump awake and Hope to shift in her sleep.

"Harry James, what did you do now?" a deep familiar voice called. Severus, in his thick cotton black robe and slippers, walked to the side of the van that was closest to the door which was the same side as the injured child.

Harry grinned at his birthfather "Hi Daddy. He hit his chin pretty badly on the armrest. Do you think you could take a look at him?" Harry asked as he helped his second oldest out.

Severus gave his son a look as he gathered his grandson into his arms, soothing him to a quiet whimpering. "There is never a need to ask such a question son. Now," he turned his back and began back up the trail to his door. "lets take a look at that chin, shall we?"

Harry sighed, closing the door. "This look like it will be a great birthday doesn't it 'Lex?"

Alex frowned at his father and stomped up to the house grumpily.


	6. Twins Turn 6! Part 2

**Twins turn 6! (Part 2)**

_**Thanks much for all the reviews!**_

"Ugh! Papa said I could sit by the window Alex!" Nathan whined. He held his soft scruffy brown teddy bear close as he glared and pouted at his smug looking twin. They were currently boarding the air plane and luckily the small portion of the Malfoy –Potter family had gotten seats in the front of the first class so they didn't have to go through the whole process of walking down the skinny lane and trying to find their seats.

Alex looked to make sure his parents were still occupied with grown-up stuff before he stuck out his tongue. His bright grey-blue eyes shined with triumph over his brother.

Nathan's eyes widened slightly then grinned slyly, "I'm gonna tell Papa on you a-"

"Hey Nate, come here!" Alex whispered loudly, interrupting his brother. He peered through the slit between the seats behind him and had to cover his mouth to stifle a giggle. He looked back to see his brother standing there skeptically. "Come _on, _hurry up!"

Nathan sighed, grumbling and quickly took off his travel backpack, setting it on the seat next to Alex and sat his bear next to it. He climbed onto the seat with his brother.

"Just look through there." Alex leaned back onto his heels so Nathan could have enough room.

Nathan had to push his face into the cushions in order to see clearly, but quickly reared back from the sight. "Ew, gross!"

Alex couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and said between giggles. "What do you- haha- what do you think… (snort) that is on his face?"

"On who's face?" Harry, finally having made sure everything was situated, collected the pack and bear and took a seat beside his mischievous looking boys. Draco was currently using the bathroom. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing Daddy." Nathan hurriedly slid off the seat and tried his best to look innocent.

Harry raised an eyebrow, suspicious; Nathan wouldn't usually lie, only if he'd believed he'd done something that was strictly against any rule. Now, Harry glanced at his second oldest who was looking the opposite way and picking at his jacket, Alex was a different case altogether; He'd drag on a lie for miles until he and Draco nipped him in the right spot or they threatened to send him to his grandfather's house for a whole day.

So it would be a complete waste of breath if Harry tried to question him, so he turned back to Nathan.

"Nathaniel Severus?"

Nathan visibly winced at the sound of his rarely used full name. He looked up at the soft yet piercing hazel eyes that were so unlike his grandfather Jamie's before he took a glance at Alex, who was shaking his head for him not to tell on him. Nathan frowned at him, _so he's gonna let _me _get in trouble_?!

Nathan lifted his arm, index finger pointing sharply at his brother. "He made me."

"No I didn't tattle tell!" Alex smacked the offending hand out of face, outraged his brother would actually tell.

Nathan blew a raspberry at him and folded his arms angrily.

Harry was about to end the growing the tension when Draco decided to appear.

"Okay, whoever blew it, come sit with me." Draco, in his expensive green and silver sweat suit, spared a disapproving glance at Nathan.

Nathan's heart dropped when he saw the disapproving look he was given. He couldn't even remember when he'd last seen that look directed at him and not at his brother! His breath caught when he said, "How do you even know it was me Papa?! It could have been Al-"

"Shush!" Alex tried to stop his brother but quickly gave up when his daddy pressed him back into the seat, silencing him with a shake of his head.

"Do not make me repeat myself Nathaniel." Draco settled himself by the window, reclining back in the seat and closed his eyes tiredly.

Nathan knew when to obey quickly and hurried over to the other side with his backpack and teddy bear his daddy had given back to him. He thought about asking to sit by the window but the idea was quickly cast away when his Papa looked down at him with one eye open.

"Sit." Draco said curtly.

It wasn't exactly the _best _start they've had so far.


	7. Grandpa Sev and Granddad Jamie

**Grandpa Sev and Granddad Jamie**

_**This is the order of the children and their birthdates: **_

_Nathan Severus – September 4, 2002. 1:30 A.M._

_Alex Kieth – September 4, 2002. 1:33 A.M._

_Leelah Nichelle – 3:12 P.M._

_Hayden James – 3:15 P.M._

_Jacob Lucius – 3:19 P.M__**. -- Sextuplets born February 11, 2004 **_

_Hope Isabella – 3:22 P.M._

_Bethany Narcissa – 3:25 P.M._

_Lucian Carter – 3:30 P.M_

_**A/N—Okay, I was reading over the last few chapters and I've come to realize that, Harry and Draco are really OOC. Now, I don't know how you guys feel about them so I'm not sure if their personalities are a good or bad thing. I just don't want my story to get all corny and weird… I don't know. Is it just me or what? Because I tend to criticize my own work a lot and then I start not liking it anymore and then I stop writing it. / sigh Well, just tell me what you think, maybe you can cheer up.**_

_**On to the story! :D**_

* * *

"Stop it Hayden," Lucian swatted his brother on the head; Hayden was wiping his crumb covered hands on Lucian's clothes instead of his own. "You makin' me dirty."

Hayden whined at the abuse and threw one of his cheerios at his younger brother.

"Stop it!" Lucian took his half-empty Elmo juice cup and lifted his arm, ready to strike his annoying brother.

"Put it down Lucian." Severus commanded. He and the sextuplets sat on the large backyard patio; them sitting at their yellow, red and blue Little Tyke's picnic tables and him on the light porch swing, monitoring snack time. It was a cloudy September afternoon in northern Pennsylvania and a light cool breeze blew from the east, thus the children all wearing light jackets over their lounge clothes. They had played with James for a while in the enormous backyard; playing on the playscape, running and tackling each other, getting all of their energy out.

Severus and James owned a beautiful three story home in the country; away from the city and the noise of traffic. They'd bought the house after their son in-law had given birth to the twins, knowing there were bound to be more. Severus had wanted an open space for his grandchildren to run freely and to always have an enjoyable time whenever they came to stay.

"Grapa Seb, him throw dis at me." Lucian lifted up the impending cereal so his grandfather could see, defending himself. Hayden went back to his cheerios and apples with cheese, humming some off tune song.

"Dat was naughty Hay'day. Papa said no do dat." Bethany, who was the "little mother" of them all, informed her brother. She sat across from him and Lucian while Leelah, Jacob and Hope sat at the table behind them.

"I know, I saw him _and_ yourself hit him." Severus stood from the incredibly comfortable swing, stretching and popping his old joints. He reached down to pick up Hope who was desperately telling him she needed to use the potty.

"Come with me you two." Severus led two complaining two-year olds to the bed/nap/story room, calling to his love who was in the kitchen, to keep an eye on the rest and to send them up when they'd finished eating. Severus walked up the long staircase and was welcomed with kid-friendly colored walls. James had proposed the idea of a pre-school for the six in their own home. Their house was beyond big enough to hold all the necessities a school for toddlers needed and he knew his retired husband was getting a bit restless as he usually did around this time of the year, being cooped up in the house with nothing really to do.

The second floor of the house was completely devoted to the pre-school; having three bedrooms two bathrooms and a game room. One of the rooms served as an actual class room with two rows of three desks, a dry erase board on the front wall and a couple few shelves that held colored plastic bins full of different supplies. The game room obviously held all of the children's toys, none of them being allowed into any of the other rooms. The last room was a tumble room that held soft structures for the kids to climb on and a few overly large balls that the babies loved to bounce upon. James was usually in charge there.

"Go sit in your beds." Severus told the two shuffling boys, taking his raven haired granddaughter to the lavatory that was attached to the room.

"Can I pick out a book grapa?" two- and- a- half year old Hayden lingered by his crib, chewing on his favorite blanket.

There was a slightly muffled "yes" from the bathroom and Hayden gladly went over to the child size book case.

"No, I wanna get a story!" Lucian cried, but didn't get up from his crib. All of the six cribs had the side bars that were facing inwards removed, making it a semi-big-kid bed.

"You already picked yesterday Lucian, it's Hayden's turn now." Severus walked back into the room with a relieved drowsy Hope in his arms. He laid her down in her bed, tucking the covers over her.

"Okay, go hurry and get into your beds or I'm gonna get you! Rrrwwaar!" James' deep slightly aged voice traveled from the stairs.

Loud squeals grew as three children ran into the room and to their beds.

Severus sighed at his lovers' antics. "Don't rile them up James, they need their sleep."

James' bright hazel eyes looked at the dark haired retired doctor/teacher. "They're in bed aren't they?" He settled down heavily into his recliner that sat in the corner, close to Leelah's bed. "They'll be out soon after all that running today."

Severus pursed his lips and sat down in his own recliner that was near the door. He sighed contently and finally looked at the book Hayden had chosen. Severus groaned inwardly. _Brown Bear, Brown Bear What Do You See again?_

"Grandpa, I want granddad Jamie to read dat book." Jacob said momentarily taking his two fingers out of his mouth to speak. He liked it better when granddad Jamie read it cause he did funny voices with all the different animals.

"Fine with me." Severus handed over the book and leaned back, closing his eyes as he listened to James' voice changing to different ridiculous tones. He heard thunder and slightly smiled; the sound of rain and thunder helped his grandchildren fall asleep easily and wake up in positive moods.

Soon the room was filled with quiet snores and sighs from the eight inhabitants.

* * *

_**A/N – Did you guys see the trailer for the sixth movie?! FREAKIN AWESOME!! I loved every bit of it. It looks so dark and mysterious…. And I honestly think the young Tom Riddle played his part a little too well… What'd you think??**_

_**Oh yeah, Review!!**_


	8. Just Like Bath Time, Right?

**Just like bath time, right? **

"Sshh, Jacob! Yous got to be quiet!"

Two little heads, one jet black and one white blonde stood crouching in the spacious pantry, trying to be as quiet as possible.

They were playing a favorite game of the large family; Hide and Seek. And Granddad Jamie was 'it'.

Though it was a greatly favored and well known game, the little two and- a-half year olds didn't quite grasp the concept of that when the seeker turns their back and starts counting, you're supposed to run and hide; not just stand there looking curiously at what the person was doing with their face pressed in their hands and muttering strange words to themselves. Or that when the seeker yells "Ready or not, here I come!", you're supposed to _stay _in your hiding place _quietly_; not come out screaming "I'm over here! Come find me first!"

_But alas_, James sighed, smiling as he opened the pantry doors, _you can't expect much from two, almost three, year olds_.

"Found you!" James caught a squealing Hope and Jacob in his arms before they ran off to hide somewhere else.

"Now, all we need is Lucian."

Lucian Carter smirked as his Papa always did, peeking from his hiding place in the corner beside the sofa. He could hear his name being called by his brothers and sisters and granddad and he really, _really_ wanted to jump out and say "Here I am!" but he remembered his big brother Alex told him to never _ever_ come out of your hiding spot unless you were caught.

But Lucian was tired of sitting there in the corner, picking at a hole in the back of the couch, making it larger and noticeable, so he carefully stood and looked to make sure no one was there before running (his Backyardigans light up sneakers thumping loudly) to the open backyard door.

Lucian swiped his fringe out of his bright hazel eyes which almost instantly caught the sparkling water from the nearby pool.

Though the pool had a gleaming, white protective gate surrounding it, Lucian still toddled over and yanked the door.

It opened!

Lucian excitingly smiled and walked towards the edge. His grandpa Sev _never_ let anyone of them (as in the six) come near the gate and _now _he was by the _pool_ by _himself_!

He couldn't wait to tell Leelah and Hayden!

Lucian stood by the curved edge, constantly looking back at the grand house, as if waiting for something or someone.

Shrugging, he kneeled down and got on his stomach, putting his pale hands into the water and splashing.

"_Just like bath time." _Lucian thought happily. He looked to his right at a sign that had the number five and some weird symbols next to it. They kinda looked like those 'letter' things grandpa is always talking about. But Lucian didn't care about that. He wanted to play 'Pirate Ship'!

He sat back on his heels, wiping his wet hands sloppily on his play shirt and shorts- wait… Papa said not to do that!

Biting his lip nervously, he thought, _"Maybe I can wash my clothes so it doesn't look too messy. Like Papa always does!"_

So, Lucian scooted closer to the edge and dipped his already wet hand into the water and brought it to his clothes, wiping and making the damp spot soaking wet.

He reached one more time, scooting closer and reached deeply into the clear water as if trying to capture something.

The water was just so cool and pretty…

Lucian didn't have the chance to let out a proper scream as he was knocked out of his trance like state before he was in the air and crushed into something hard. He could hear and feel hard thumping beneath him and soft distant words above him.

Lucian wrapped his legs around a familiar waist and looked up into worried hazel eyes. "Grandda? What wrong Grandda Jamie?"

Lucian didn't receive an answer; he was just crushed against the hard chest again.


	9. It's Snowin' Guys!

**It's Snowin' Guys!**

_A/N—So, I'm not sure how long this story is going to turn out to be. I've been thinking about having it run until the kids have gone through and finished high school, but that also seems a bit long… but then again it kind of doesn't. Yo no se ('I don't know' in Spanish), what would you guys like to see?_

_Thanks for those who reviewed! ;)_

* * *

"Come on!" whispered a pajama clad Nathan. He slowly turned the knob to his parent's room, careful to not let go too quickly and alert the two curled up sleeping figures on the massive seemingly bed in the middle of the dark room.

Two identical blonde haired boys exaggerated tip-toeing across the room to opposite sides of the bed. Alex smiled widely at his Daddy's bare back and wild black tuff of hair, kneeling onto the bed. He readied to pounce when he noticed his other half standing nervously beside the bed, twisting his cotton shirt.

Alex sighed exasperatedly, "Nathan we've done this millions of times! We're six now, stop being a scaredy cat!"

Nathan frowned at his brother, sticking out his tongue.

"Unless you want me to cut that off, I suggest you put it back where it goes."

Nathan's breath caught as his hazel eyes snapped to his Papa's relaxed face. His eyes were still closed so Nathan began to think he'd imagined—

"What are you two doing up so early anyways?" Harry untangled his legs from his lovers, reaching over and pulling his second oldest son to him. His voice was thick and rough with sleep.

"It's Christmas Daddy!" Alex, forgetting his annoyance at his brother, straddled his groggy father.

"We always wake up extra early on Christmas." Nathan said, now laying comfortably between his parents, his back to his Papa's bare chest. He hugged the pale long arm that was curled around him.

Draco yawned and smiled at his first babies. "Well, did you manage to break your record this year?"

The twins nodded their heads. "Uh-huh. The clock said 4-3-7."

Harry groaned and flung an arm across his eyes; He and Draco had been up _all night _placing hidden gifts from around different parts of the house under their big green "kissmas twee" and stuffing eight red and white stockings with little toys and organic candies (anything non-organic was not allowed in the household…that rule was all Draco. Harry took no credit). Draco, for once, hadn't had to worry about cooking Christmas dinner this year since his parents (who had flown from London for the holidays) and Harry's parents were preparing everything for their huge family.

"Last year we woke up at five…something." Nathan said. "I can't remember."

"I believe it was 5:40 exactly. But it's still entirely too early to open any presents. You didn't look in your stockings, did you boys?" Draco, even though dead tired, managed to make his voice stern.

Nathan and Alex's eyes widened a fraction as looked at each other. They both looked at their parent's faces and seeing both pairs of eyes closed, decided to say "N.."

"Santa Clause is still watching for next year…" Harry sang softly, interrupting the twins before they could get out their lie. Draco smirked at his husband, even though he knew he wouldn't see it.

"It was only a peak --" Alex began worriedly.

"—we promise!" Nathan finished hurriedly.

"Hmm." Draco breathed deeply. "Well I suppose there's no harm in a simple peak. But you're not getting up until later; I don't want you to wake the babies and you need your rest so lay down and go back to sleep." Harry snorted. "You too Potter."

The twins made little protest as all four settled comfortably in the warm bed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_6:37 a.m._

Harry finished taping the last of the children's names to the carpeted floor in the family room. He'd suggested to his lover that since the babies were old enough to walk and talk and have small opinions, that it'd be easier for each child to have their _own _spot and area for them to have their space and not have to fight for dominance or for who's present is who's. (As all parents do, they'd had to learn the hard way last Christmas…_such great memories that one was_).

Harry removed the safety gate around the tree (another learned aspect from past years) and placed it in the corner. He walked into the kitchen to find the most wonderful Christmas present; Draco bent beautifully over, sliding a tray into the oven. His hips were tilted to the side, his left knee bent slightly creating a position that just begged to be taken roughly and slowly at the same time.

Harry went over quietly as to not alert his other of his presence. Just as Draco satisfyingly closed the heated oven, Harry bluntly grabbed the nice rounded buttock with is right hand while his other slid slowly under the evergreen long sleeved cotton shirt and over the perfectly formed abs.

Draco gasped as he felt that familiar body press up against his back. He pressed an oven mitt clad hand over the one under his shirt. "Harry, you know the rules." He warned, desperately trying to listen for little feet.

Harry licked and sucked the pale neck that was becoming increasingly easier to access. "But I really want to open my present _now_." He whined playfully.

Draco was becoming alarmingly aroused quickly, but he really wasn't all to shocked since he'd hadn't any release for days. But… "Did you put the gate at the top of the stairs?"

"Mmhhmm." Harry moved the hand that was abusing pert nipples to the rock hard member. He squeezed and swiped his thumb over the leaking head.

Draco was now panting opened-mouthed and leaning his head back on Harry's shoulder. "Har…ry…yesrighthere." Draco hurriedly slipped off the yellow mitt and turned in his husband's arms. His cheeks were flushed cutely as he pushed up the rimless glasses into the ebony mess that was hair and allowed the deep kiss that was pressed to his lips.

"And what about the twins?" Draco breathed into the sweet mouth.

"Still sleeping in our bed Dray, now stop worrying!" Harry hoisted the blonde up, feeling long legs wrap around his waist, and set him on the cleared counter top.

"Fuck Harry, I want you so much right now…" Draco's skin was flushed all over as his breaths came out in short shallow puffs.

Harry quirked a smile up at the Brit and lightly nudged his thigh so he could slip down the loose grey pajama pants. "You're so beautiful babe."

"Yes, yes I know." Draco's hips bucked involuntarily. "Now, please _do _something before I explode!"

Harry had to lean down a bit, but was able to wrap his pink lips around his favorite red hot prick comfortably.

"Mmm, gods yes baby… like that." Grey eyes closed at the blissful feeling. Draco buried his long elegant fingers in Harry's hair and forced his head back and forth, spreading his legs wider.

* * *

"I think it kissmas time now guys." Jacob and Hayden were both decked out in thick green cotton pajamas that were littered with white holiday lights.

"You not 'sposed to be in hea." Hope, dressed like her brother's except in red, was already wide awake and jumping on her bed. Her black hair was put in a messy bun and sitting on top of her head. Her sisters lay in their beds still, observing the others.

"We know dat, but it kissmas now!" Jacob said while jumping onto Leelah's bed. She squealed and giggled. Bethany groggily untangled herself from the thick comforter, her hair in a wild mess and went over to the pink potty in the corner by the dresser, pulling down her pants.

"Hey guys!" Hayden shouted at the tumbling pair on the floor and his jubilant sister on the bed. "Guys!"

Hope, Bethany, Leelah and Jacob stopped at looked at their brother. "What?"

"Les go down tairs." Hayden said and ran out of the purple room, with a Hope, Jacob and Leelah running after him happily and a frustrated Bethany screaming after them to wait for her.

* * *

"Gah! Move!"

"Stop kicking me!"

"Well stop getting in my way!"

Rustling of sheets and then a thud.

"…I'm telling Papa!" Alex picked himself up off the floor and ran towards the closed doors.

"Nah-ah!" Nathan yelled back and went after his twin.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Draco broke the wet kiss, a strand of saliva breaking and landing on his chin. His pants were still around his ankles.

Harry stopped mid lick and listened. Hearing nothing, he went back to his main focus.

Draco surrendered.

* * *

Two boys stampeded down the long the steps, ignoring the cries of the two-year olds wanting to be let out. "Wait!" Alex suddenly stopped on the last step, causing Nathan to run into him.

"Alex!"

Alex looked back at his brother with a serious, yet excited. "We forgot to check if Santa ate the cookies Nate! Come on!"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and followed.

* * *

"Damn, I know you heard that!" Draco pushed his husband away and slipped off of the counter, quickly pulling up his grey pants.

"Papa look!"

"Santa ate _all _the cookies--"

"—and milk!"

Nathan slowly lowered the crumb covered plate as got a look at his parent's flushed faces. "Umm…" he shared a glance at his brother. "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, why is your face so red Papa?" Alex walked forward, placing the empty plastic cup on the counter and going over to hug his papa. He breathed deeply and looked up into grey eyes, his chin resting on the flat stomach. He scrunched up his nose. "You smell funny Papa."

Draco, if it was even possible, flushed even more.

"Boy's, why don't you go get your stockings down from the fireplace." Harry said, saving his love from more embarrassment. Draco let out a relieved breath.

"Really?! We can look in them without the babies?" Nathan was fidgeting to get his hands on his stocking. He and his brother _never _got to do anything without their younger brothers and sisters.

"Yes really, now off you go." Draco patted Alex's head and sent him off. "Alex, don't push your brother."

Draco ran a hand through his white blonde locks and looked at his grinning husband. He softly cuffed him on the side of the head. "It isn't funny Potter." He got a dish towel, winding it up and whipping it out, snapping Harry's butt. "Now, go release your children before they break down the gate."

Harry put a hand to his left buttock. "A little feisty there Dray." He nodded approvingly, making his way out of the kitchen. "I like it."

Shaking his head, Draco couldn't help the snort of laughter that slipped through his lips. "You're such a idiot Harry."

"But you love me!"

* * *

Harry watched his family as he recorded their smiles and exclamations of happiness as they tore into their gifts. A familiar warmth spread across his chest as he watched his husband help his children and share their amazement at every surprise.

Harry zoomed the camera to Lucian, who came toddling over with a new toy in his hand.

"Look Daddy! Look what Santa bringed me!"

Pure Innocence

* * *

_A/N – So, ok. Is anyone else totally pissed off that WB moved the sixth movie back until next year?? Well, I am! That's like saying X-mas is coming early and then saying "jk!". You just don't do that to a person…_


	10. My Tummy No Feel Good

**My Tummy No Feel Good**

_A/N—O.K. I am so not feelin' this chapter at all (wow, that sentence totally went with the title). I had SO much writer's block during this chapter, it was ridiculous. That is partially why it has taken me ages to update; the other reason is that I've started school aaaannd what is there to say? It's hard and time consuming. I mean, it's gotten so bad that I haven't even been able to read fanfiction! So yup yup, it's ok if you don't really like this chapter since I don't, but it was a much needed chapter /_

_Review please!_

_3 days earlier – January 6__th_

"Papa?" Alex's hands were sweaty and hot as he shook his slumbering parent.

"Mmmhrph."

"Papa, please wake up!" He was desperate and felt something yucky try to rise up out of his throat. He quickly clamped his hot hand over his mouth and waited until the slight burn and the urge to heave dissipated from his throat.

He felt horrible! His hair was wet and stuck up in odd places like his daddy's, his nose was clogged, dripping and red, his stomach felt as if something were _moving _inside it and he was _hot_! Alex didn't understand it; it was cold and snowing outside but _he _was _hot _and _wet. _

"Papa!" A final firm shake awoke his Papa with a start.

Alex watched, twisting his shirt up in-between hands, as his Papa hastily wiped a wet spot from his cheek and the sleep from his eyes.

"Papa, I don't feel good." His eyes stung when he looked into worried grey eyes.

"'Lexi baby, what's the matter?" Draco's voice was thick with sleep, though alert, as he swung his legs over and stood, careful not to wake Harry.

"Does you tummy hurt?" Draco's heart broke as he saw the tears streak down abnormally pale cheeks. He led his child to his and Harry's bathroom, lifting up the toilet seat.

Draco knelt down next to the sweating boy.

Alex sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "I'm hot Papa."

"I know baby." Pushing back blonde hair, Draco felt the warm forehead.

"Here, let's take your shirt off …"

Alex was able to slip off his uncomfortable night shirt before uncontrollable heaving took over, sending him over the bowl. He gladly welcomed the cool hand soothing over his back and sighed, resting his head on his arm.

"Papa?"

"Hhmm?"

"Do I still have to go to school?"

* * *

_Present- January 9__th_

Grey sweatpants and a navy blue hoodie.

Draco sniffed, taking a tissue from his bulging front pocket and wiped his nose. He closed the door to the little boy's room and walked down the hall to check on the girls with a newly changed, miserable Hayden sitting on his hip, sucking his thumb.

"We'll just make sure the girls are still sleeping and then we'll get some juice, kay?" Draco felt the head beneath his chin shift and took the movement as a nod.

"Where Daddy?" Hayden's stuffed nose left his voice strained and thick.

Draco kissed the blonde head. "Daddy went to go get a birthday present for your Grandfather."

"When his birdday?"

"Today actually."

"Oh… Him have a party like me gonna hab?"

Draco gave a nasal chuckle and lowered his voice as he opened the flowered pink and purple door. "Yes, Grandpa Sev is having a party just like you and your brothers and sisters are, but just not quite as big."

"Papa?"

"Yes my love?" Grey eyes scanned the beds trying to figure out which one of the girls had spoken and spotted moving covers from Bethany's bed.

"I stinky."

Draco closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't another accident. Carefully avoiding carelessly strewn toys, he stripped back the warm sheets…

"Bethany Narcissa!"

"Why did Bethy went potty in her unawares, Papa?"

* * *

"Hi Papa!" Alex ran and hugged Draco around the waist.

"Hey 'Lex, how was school today? Are you feeling okay?" Draco finished putting the last of dishes into the machine before kissing his fingers and sending it to the nose below him.

"Uh-huh, guess what?!" Alex's uniform became even more askew as he bounced up and down.

Draco exaggerated his surprise and sucked in a breath. "What?!"

Alex was joyed at the response he got. "I got to be helper today and did a really, really good job at it and Ms. Tiefel gave me a blue lollipop!"

Draco grinned and picked the six year old up, hugging him tightly. "Alex, that's great! I'm so proud of you; you've been doing so well this week."

Alex smiled widely, genuinely happy then the smile turned into a smirk. "I don't think Nate is happy for me though."

Draco raised an eyebrow and frowned, setting the school boy on top the counter. "Whe-"

The door leading to the garage opened and an annoyed voice cut off Draco. "Nathaniel, just go to your room and cool off. Read a book or something and stop making a big deal out of it."

An angry Nathan hurriedly stomped his way out of the kitchen without so much as a greeting to the other two.

"Papa said don't stomp on the wood floors!" Alex called, smirking after his identical twin.

"Shut up, I don't care!" Nathan screamed.

"Alexander, don't aggravate your brother." Draco took him off the counter.

"Watch that tongue! Don't make me come up there!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

Draco sighed.

* * *

"Dray?"

"Hmm?"

"We have eight kids."

"Yeah, I've been noticing that lately."

"And two of the eight go to school every day."

"Is that so?"

"And those two are starting to pick up little attitudes."

Draco finally turned from his enormous closet to face his husband, clad only in silk boxers. "Why do you state the obvious, love?"

"It's ridiculous Dray!" Harry finally stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his shaggy hair. "It seems like they are getting worse by the day… I don't think we're handling this discipline thing the right way."

Draco smiled slightly and walked over to his pouting husband. Kissing him lightly, he said, "Harry, we're both new at this, so of course we're going to have doubts." He kissed his nose. "You'll survive."

Wrinkling his nose, Harry watched Draco's retreating back. "But just think what we're going to do when they become--" Harry shuddered. "teenagers."

"I rather not think about dark time's Hun." Draco called from his closet. "Focus more on the 'now', the sum-what 'light' moments."

* * *

"How old are you Grandpa?"

"One-hundred"

"Really?!"

"No."

"Well, how old are you then?"

"Six."

"Graaandpaa!"

"Tell the truth!"

"Fine…"

"Weeell?"

"I'm very very old."

"…"

Severus smirked at his grandson's exasperated expressions. "What? I told you how old I was, did I not?"

Nathan shook his head. "Well yes, but…"

Alex sighed and shifted closer to the warm chest beneath him. "Never mind. Did you like my present Grandpa Sev?"

"Yes, I loved both presents from the both of you." Severus soothed firm hands over twin backs.

"Duck, ducky, duck, duck, duck…" Leelah sang off key as she led three of five quaking siblings down the stairs.

"Aw man, they always have to--" Nathan began to say but was cut off by sharp slap to the thigh from his grandfather.

"Be nice." Severus disapprovingly gazed into hazel eyes.

Nathan mumbled something under his breath. Alex shook his head mentally at his brother.

"What was that?" The sharp tone made the expected reply come out rushed.

"Nothing, I said I was 'sorry'."

"Mmhhm, that's what I thought. Now go see if your parents are ready yet."

"He's been acting like that _all _day." Alex supplied after Nate had got up and _that _gaze was directed towards him. It was one that said that his little input hadn't been appreciated.

"They're still not ready?" James asked as he came down the stairs carrying Lucian and Bethany. The door bell sounded throughout the house as soon James set the children on their feet.

"That must be Blaise!" Alex squealed, scrambling off his grandfathers' lap and running towards the front door.

"Alexander, sit down!" Severus commanded before his sons' spawn could take more steps. He stood from the unforgivably comfortable Lazy Boy and strode from the room to answer the door. "Help your brother find his blanket."

Alex pouted but didn't dare stomp his foot in the presence of the older man. Instead, he opted to do as he was told and went over to a hysterical Jacob, flicking him on the head.

"Alex!" James scoffed him aside the head. "Behave."

"Ow, I didn't do anything!"

James glared behind his rimless spectacles and took up his screaming grandson who instantly quieted in his arms. "Don't be a bully 'Lex."

"I wan a cookie Granda!" Hope said coughing and broke away from her wrestling siblings.

James shifted his gaze to the black haired toddler and then to the archway that led to the kitchen. "Well, you're still a bit sick but… just don't tell your Papa okay?"

* * *

"No Blaise." Draco and Severus stood in the door way, blocking entrance from the couple outside.

"I do believe we only requested your presence tonight, Mr. Zabini." Severus looked distastefully at the bushy haired woman standing slightly behind his sons' childhood friend.

Blaise pulled his coat tighter around himself; partly shielding from the harsh wind and partly from the cold gaze. "Yes sir, but you've got to understand, half of the ki- children are sick--"

"Are you implying that you cannot handle my grandchildren, Mr. Zabini, because I will gladly have you replaced--"

Draco cut his father-in-law off with a hand to his upper arm. "_Papa…_" he gave the dark man a look, successfully sending him back into the noisy household muttering under his breath.

"Blaise you know how I feel about strangers near my kids and especially when I'm not here."

"Dra…"

"If I may introduce myself sir," The bushel hair girl interrupted and stepped from behind her companion, making herself known to grey piercing eyes. "My name is Her--"

"Draco what's going on… oh, hello, my name is Harry Malfoy-Potter." Harry offered his hand and was pleased when the mysterious woman took it in hers.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, are you British?" Harry asked, noting the familiar accent.

"I am actually and I'm assuming your husband is as well?" Hermione chanced a glance at the blonde who was now glaring at his black haired partner.

Blaise huffed, now completely annoyed. "Oh for the love of… can we _please _move this conversation inside?! I'm freezing my a--"

A blonde head of hair found its way between legs. "Daddy, Granddad said you need to leave or else you're gonna lose your resala…reserla…."

Another head found its way beside the other. Alex snapped his fingers, "Reservation!"

("Oh, you have twins!" Hermione smiled kindly down at the two brothers.)

"Oh yeah, that's it!" Nathan disappeared back into the house without acknowledging the couple outside.

"Blaise you're here!" Alex untangled himself successfully and jumped into the freezing man's arms.

"Hey, bud how are you?"

"Papa, up!"

Draco automatically took Hope into his arms. "Harry, I think we're going to have to cancel our plans."

Harry, who now had his arms taken up by a sniffling Jacob, looked at his husband as if he'd lost his mind. "Dray, do you know how hard it was to get these? We're going."

"So you rather put your own children's lives in jeopardy than stay at home with them?"

"What jeopardy?! Blaise wouldn't let anything happen to them, you know that."

"Harry, we don't even know the woman!"

"What are you talking about? What woman?!"

"That one standing right there!"

Harry shifted his boy and took a look at the perplexed looking British woman. "What about her?"

"What's going on out here?" James came and stood behind his sons.

"Can we go inside Papa? I'm cold." Alex shivered.

"Really…" added Blaise.

Draco sighed exasperatedly, finally stepping to the side and thinking _"How does a man have eight kids in only two pregnancies?_ "

_A/N—I've been having trouble imagining situations up for my story, so if you guys have any ideas of what you would to see happen, I'll gladly listen to them ;)_

_Review please!_


	11. Happy Birthday to Us

**Happy Birthday to Us…**

_A/N- Finally! (I know that's what you all are thinking)I know, I know, I know it has been a LONG time since I've posted and I'm __**really **__sorry for that. You can yell at me through your __review__ if you want to. _

_Okeey, I already have the next chapter planned out, but after I get that one posted I think I'm going to be out of ideas. So if you would like to see/read anything you would like to have the family go through, please, just put it in your __review __and I shall consider your ideas! :)_

_

* * *

_

_~February 10~ 6:30 A.M._

"Babe," Harry, who still had his eyes closed, gently shook his lightly snoring husband. "it's time to get up."

"Mmm-mm" Draco snuggled more into Harry's deliciously warm body and fell deeper into the arms of slumber.

"You need to get up." Harry hugged Draco to him and sighed.

Draco turned so he faced his love, resting his forehead against his. He kissed Harry's lips blindly and whispered, "Are you up?"

Harry kissed him back just a bit deeper. "Not exactly…" he whispered.

"Then I see no reason why you are pestering me." Draco tangled their legs further and felt the awakenings _other _regions. "You sure not up love?"

Harry gasped, suddenly jolted with energy and opened his eyes. He thrust forward, pressing himself up against Draco's leg.

The door opened. "Papa, I wet my bed." Nathan sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"Oh fuck it." Harry cursed under his breath and Draco sighed, kissing Harry's pouting lips in apology. He removed his leg from his husband's groin. He swung his legs over the edge and stretched, running a hand through his tousled hair.

" Have you already put your night-clothes in the laundry room?" Draco asked his son, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"No." Tears rolled down pale cheeks as Nathan believed he was in trouble.

Draco went over to the miserable boy and kissed his head. "It's alright Nathan, it was only an accident."

"But I'm six Papa!" Nathan protested as Draco led them to the bathroom.

Harry lay in bed, still terribly aroused, distantly listening to their conversation. He sighed and willed down his erection before rolling out of bed. Joints popped into place as he stretched and he walked to the kitchen to two much needed coffee's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

7:45 a.m.

"…I expect we'll arrive there mid-afternoon."

"And you'll be staying with Harry's parents, correct?"

"Yes, love."

"Just making sure mum." Draco switched the wireless phone to his other ear, holding it in place with his shoulder. He poured apple juice into six sippy-cups and popped the lids onto them. "I don't know what's taking Harry so long; their school isn't but 5 minutes away."

"What are you doing Draco?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Just a moment mum." Draco lent down to hear what Leelah was trying to tell him.

"I don't yike dose in my cereal Papa." Leelah pointed her little finger to the impending strawberries in the oatmeal.

"Baby, you always eat them. They're your favorite, remember?" Draco sighed; he could never satisfy everyone.

But Leelah was having none of it. She pushed her bowl away from her. "I don't yike them!"

"Well don't eat them then." Draco slid the bowl back.

"No!" Leelah, meaning to slap the bowl away, landed her hand into the cereal, sending globs into the air. Hope and Jacob started to cry as they were hit in the face with warm goop and Lucian didn't make it any better as he swiped his finger across Jacob's face and stuck his covered finger into his mouth happily. Jacob screamed at his brother and lifted his spoon out of his bowl, ready to hurl it at…

"Oh, for the love of…!" Draco snatched the toddler sized silverware before anymore damage could be made. He took Leelah out of her chair, sending her to the corner with strict orders.

"Mum, I'm going to have to call you back…" he said into the receiver apologetically.

"Of course dear. Don't let me keep you from my wonderful grandchildren."

Draco rolled his eyes at this and reassured his mother that he would give her love to his family and said his goodbye. He pushed the 'End' button and set the phone behind him on the counter. He cleared his throat, quieting the loud group.

"Now," His voice was steady. The two-year-olds knew that their Papa wasn't at all happy. "There will be a new rule from now on. When it is eat-eat time it will be quiet time also, do you hear me?"

Hayden's face grew red as he struggled not to cry as he sensed it would do him no good. Bethany's brows scrunched together and she said the only thing that might get her out of whatever trouble they were in: "I didn't do it Papa."

Draco looked at his daughter, a flicker of amusement in eyes. "You didn't do what Bethy?"

Bethany looked lost for a moment, then, repeated, "I didn't do it."

"I didn't say you did anything, baby." Draco reassured while he wiped the drying cereal off of Jacob and Hope with their bibs. "I would just like you to be a bit quieter. Papa couldn't hear Nana on the phone."

"Nana hea?!" Lucian asked excitedly. Nana had been his favorite person since he'd been born.

"No, but she will be soon for your birthday." Draco said. He started lifting the children out of their seats.

"Grapa Lucius to?" Hayden asked as he held on to Draco.

"Of course." Draco's noise scrunched up as he caught the unpleasant sent in the air. "Ugghh, Hayden did you go stinky?"

Haden looked at him then nodded, giggling and throwing his arms around his Papa's neck.

"Change me first, Papa!" Jacob yelled, jumping up and down.

Draco blew a stray hair out of his face. "Lord, it will truly be a miracle when you boys are finally potty trained. Come on then."

Draco was about to herd everyone upstairs when the door leading to the garage opened, revealing…

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's hea!"

"Daddy's home!"

"Kiss me, Dada!"

"I wanna hug!"

"Where have you been?" Draco asked the man who was surrounded by children. He started gathering the semi-empty bowls to put into the sink.

Harry straightened back up from giving out hugs and kisses and slid his sunglasses into his hair. "Oh, I had to go do…something."

Draco froze in the middle of putting a cup into the dishwasher and turned to look at his husband. He lifted an eyebrow, "_Something?_"

Harry kept his gaze from piercing grey, hanging his keys on the designated hook. "Mmhhmm."

Draco kept his gaze upon Harry, his hands dripping wet on the tiled floor. "You could never lie to me very well, Harry, so you might as well let it out."

Harry widened his eyes, looking as if he had no idea what Draco was talking about. "I have no clue as to what you are talking about babe." He picked up Hope just to cease her whining. "So, when are your parents getting in?"

Draco opened his mouth, ready to protest at the obvious subject change but decided to let Harry have this one. He puffed out his cheeks and blew out, going back to putting in the last of dishes.

"Around 3'o'clock. They're renting a car."

"Why? My parents have four perfectly good cars."

Draco closed the door to the dishwasher and dried off his hands. "Well they rented when they came for Christmas."

"Yeah, but that was their first time since the babies were born; they hadn't stayed with my parents then." Harry said a bit louder than normal as there was the normal background noise of screaming and giggling and the clash of hard toys.

Draco stared at Harry, contemplating then shook his head. "Whatever, I'll see what my father says. Right now I need you to get the little boys and the girls ready."

"Alright." Harry went over and pecked Draco on the forehead.

"What are they wearing?"

"I already have them hung up in their rooms, now go before you're late for the appointment." Draco gave him a little shove towards the stairs.

Harry grinned and hoisted oddly quiet Hope higher on his hip. He walked into the messy family room in time to witness his three small boys standing midway on the stairway, throwing their stuffed animals from their room at an angry and crying Leelah. Bethany screamed, calling them bad boys and started to run off to tell Draco, but ended up stopping short. Harry wasn't all that surprised to hear his husbands cutting voice behind him.

"Hayden James, Jacob Lucius and Lucian Carter you better get your little butts upstairs so fast…"

Harry chanced a glance over his shoulder and was suddenly overcome with the urge either burst out laughing or cringe at the clear memory of _his _Papa in the same stance; Draco stood there angrily with a wooden spoon rhythmically slapping his left palm. He glared at his boys through the bars; the only thing keeping him from disciplining them as he wanted.

"We was only payin' Papa." Lucian said as he followed his brothers. He had this sort of _exasperated _tone in his voice which no two-year-old should be emitting. This made Harry burst out laughing and caused Draco to look astonished. Draco took up a sniffling Leelah from her corner, shaking his head and went back into the kitchen.

"Come on girls, you're going to stay home with me today."

~*~*~*~*~*~

4:00 p.m.

"You should have seen them, Mum!" Draco sat at large kitchen table in his father-in-law's house with his mother, Severus and a quiet, bed ridden Nathan. They were making gift bags for the sextuplets party the next day and a requested enormous strawberry-banana cake.

"Now Draco, I'm sure it wasn't that horrible." Severus said sipping his tea.

"Yes, I agree; I could never imagine my sweet grandchildren doing these sorts of activities." Narcissa said, gracefully tying a jungle themed party bag with blue ribbon. She then handed it to Draco, who slid the loose ends between his thumb and scissor blade, making the ribbon curl up into spirals. He shook his head, thinking: 'You don't have to imagine.'

"_Mum_, they were _pelting _her with toys! They were ganging up on her!" Draco still saw disbelief written on his parent's faces. He got up half-heartedly frustrated to check on the cake, combing his fingers affectionately through his sons' hair as he passed. "Watch, I'm going to tape precious angels and have you watch them in action."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…and then as soon as I got to the top of the slide, guess what he did?"

"What did he do?" Lucius Malfoy sat elegantly in the sitting room beside his grandson, who sat with his legs folded beneath him and idly played with his past-the-shoulder blonde hair. Alex had come down after _resting_ (his Papa called it a 'nap', but the word itself annoyed him immensely, so he'd decided to call the little periods of sleep, 'rests' because 'naps' were for babies and the word 'rest' sounded more grownup) a bit grouchy and grumbling to himself, but as soon as he saw his grandfather Lucius sitting in the corner reading a rather large book, his hazel eyes brightened, giving is features that "baby" look of when he spotted Daddy.

"He pushed me really hard and made me fall over the edge and that's how I got this huge scratch on my arm." Alex stretched out his left arm and as he'd said, there was a red healing line along his pale forearm. "Papa and Daddy were very mad and even went up to my school!" he smirked.

"Well I wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't. Did you confront the boy the next day?" Lucius uncrossed his legs, shifted so that his front was face more towards Alexander, then it was left over right again.

Alex looked almost insulted. "Of course I did. _I_ pushed _him_ into the sandbox."

Lucius raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'That's it?'

Alex leaned in closer. "But the thing is, is that it'd rained the night before, so the sand was nice and wet." He sat back with a satisfied smile, nodding.

Lucius studied the short-haired blonde boy who was his grandson. "I'm impressed. But it is also clear that your parents have not-"

"What are you two talking about?" Draco interrupted as he strode through the room, heading towards the grand foyer. He stopped in the middle of the entrance, eyes just barely narrowed in suspicion.

Lucius allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "We were simply catching up on all that has happened, Draco."

"Mmm," Draco jerked his head in the direction from which he came. "Go into the kitchen; your father needs you and your grandmother would like to see you."

Obviously being the one told and not his grandfather, Alex quickly hugged Lucius before scampering off.

Draco watched him go. He turned back to find Lucius studying him as he always did when he still lived under his roof. "I would really appreciate it if you did not spout nonsense to my children, _Father_."

"Whatever are you talking about, _son_? I was merely having a conversation with my grandchild." He remained stoic.

"Bull sh-" Draco stopped himself before continuing. "I know you've been telling them how to be a "Malfoy", the twins have told me what you said to them this past Christmas. They are not _Malfoy's. _Even if they were I would not allow you to… just, don't."

Lucius was still, seeming to contemplate, before nodding once and saying, "As you wish." He disappeared behind his book once more.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing off the door frame. He knew this wasn't the end of it, but he wished it was. Draco went up the grand staircase to check on his supposed-to-be sleeping children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_February 11, 2007 8:27 a.m._

"Boys, could you go wake up your brother's and sister's please?"

There was a double "Sure!" and a race towards the door.

"Be gentle Alex. Don't be so loud." Nathan whispered as they entered their sisters' room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Nathan glared at his twin. "_That's _why they don't like you."

Alex punched his arm. "Is not! And they do too like me." He ran off to the little boy's room next.

Nathan stayed in the girl's room (clearly hearing Alex across the hall as he woke his brothers) to wake them up a bit more quieter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Pennsylvania Jumping Beans**

There were moon bounces _everywhere. _There were children _everywhere. _There was crying and laughing and yelling and noise _everywhere._

Despite his growing headache, Draco stood with his digital camera glued to his face, snapping pictures as fast as his camera would allow him. He watched with a rapid heart as Harry and Blaise threw his children into the air and allowed them to bounce heavily onto the floor of the balloon.

But the best part of this day was seeing each of his babies faces lighten up when they were all sung Happy Birthday individually and giggle wildly as Blaise added his own lyrics to the song.

Draco could no longer say he had two six year olds and six two year olds.

* * *

_A/N- 2,463 words… that's pretty long for a drabble. But, I'm sure you don't mind ;) And did you noice that this is the eleventh chapter and the sextuplets birthday is on February 11th?? *nods* I know, its pretty rockin how that worked out. lol. Review, Review, Review!! _

_Okay, I've decided to give you all some choices to pick from of what you would want to see happen next:_

_1) First dentist trip_

_2) The explanation of where babies come from_

_3) The beginning of the kid's "special" day's with just Papa and Daddy (if you've watch Jon and Kate past episodes where each kid gets their day to do whatever they want, then you should know what I'm talking about.)_


	12. Valentine's Day

****

Valentine's Day

_A/N- It's the twelfth chapter. It took twelve pages. It's the twelfth month of the year. And it is now 12:00 on-the-dot a.m. where I am living! Wow! What a co-ink-y-dink! (have no Idea how to spell that word, so I just spelt it out *smiles*) Since it is morning, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!! This is your x-mas present from me to you (even though it is a valentine's chapter). I believe this is my longest chapter, coming to be 3,083 words, so review review review! I'm going to bed now cuz I don't think Santa has come yet… tee hee_

* * *

_Shopping with Mum and girls_

"I wan' dis cereal Papa!"

"No, it's just sugar." Draco took the colorful box form Hope's hands and placed it back on the shelf. He shifted Bethany, who was sucking her thumb and had her head resting on his shoulder, and went on pushing the half full metal cart down the breakfast lane. His mother was right beside him guiding her own loaded cart with Leelah in the front seat as was Hope in Draco's cart.

"Mum, I don't know what to do; I've just been so busy lately, I haven't had time to give a proper thought to it." Draco sighed, continuing their conversation before he'd been interrupted by Hope. "I mean, he's been hinting that he's planning something, but not on purpose, mind you."

"Well then how do you know he's planning anything?"

Draco picked up a jar of peanut butter. "Because! Ever since the babies birthday he's dodged all of my questions of where he's been for long periods of time."

"Dragon, you're making this entirely too complicated. Now, what did you get him last year?" Narcissa asked calmly.

Draco looked at her, placing a box of Trix (Harry's favorite cereal) in his cart and checking it off his list. "Mum, you can't be suggesting I get him the same thing!"

"Don't be silly; of course not. I just want to see if there's any correlation between the gifts you've gotten Harry over the years."

"Oh, well um…" Draco cleared his throat, a light blush gracing is pale cheeks. "I just got him one of those 'personal 'gifts." It was now Narcissa's turn to look at her son with raised brows and a slight smile. "I see."

~*~*~*~*~*

_Soccer Field- Working out with Blaise and Boys_

Harry jogged around the track pushing the triple jogging stroller in front of him with Blaise keeping pace beside him.

"Daddy can we get out _now_?" some little body asked. Harry couldn't exactly tell who with the wind rushing past his ears, but he answered anyways.

"Not yet. Remember when we get to that gate over there you can get out then." Harry said in light puffs. He thought he heard a frustrated sigh but ignored it.

"Getting tired?" Blaise chuckled and ran in front of the stroller before turning around to face his childhood best friend and children. The bundled up three year olds immediately hollered out their excitement. "You's funny Base!"

Harry snorted."Yeah, funny looking!"

Blaise grinned and gave him the finger.

"Blaise! They're looking right at you!" Harry scolded, not all that astonished, but still. "Yeah, I hope you fall and break your neck." He said when Blaise tripped over his own feet, but still managed to stay up right. Blaise glared at him and faced forward again and sprinted the rest of the way, Harry quickly catching up to him.

"Now we can get out Daddy?" Jacob asked with juice cup in hand, leaning over the side in able to see his father.

"Stop it Hayden! You getting' me duhty!" Lucian whined as his brother wiped his crumb covered hand on his jeans.

Harry ran a warm roughened hand through his sweaty black locks and crouched down in front of the stroller, unbuckling the seatbelts. "Guys, knock it off."

"Daddy he, um, wipe his hand on my clothes." Lucian told on his brother, getting out of his seat. Hayden swiped his hands on Lucian's clothes once more before running off, giggling. "Stop it!"

"Boys stop. Lucian it's alright if you get dirty; your Papa has gotten it in your head that you need to be clean all the time. You're boys, who cares?" Harry stood finally and went over to his duffle to pull out a tattered soccer ball. "I don't."

Lucian looked a little crestfallen, his small fingers entangled in his jacket, looking at his brothers chasing his uncle on the turf.

"Here Luc," Harry handed the three year old a small football and ruffled his soft blonde messy hair. "Go play with your brothers." He said as he expertly kicked the tattered soccer ball high into the air.

"Wow! Daddy how you do that?!" Lucian exclaimed looking up into the sky. He gleefully ran towards his brothers who were gazing up into the sky also, with their arms out ready to catch the falling ball.

"So."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Blaise as they began to stretch, first bending over to touch palms to the ground. "So?"

Blaise smirked, slowly standing upright. "So, it's Valentine's Day today."

"And?" Loud shrieking had Harry glancing at his wrestling boys.

"And, what have you got planned for your hubby?"

"Blaise don't say that." Harry groaned into Blaise's ear. They were leaning close to each other as they touched the balls of their feet together, stretching their calves.

"Well he _is_ yourhusband." Blaise grinned and sat on the track. He spread his legs as far as they could and leaned over to touch his Nike clad toes.

"Yes I know, just don't…say that; it's weird." Harry joined the Italian on the ground, getting in the same position.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Pansy." He reached out both of his hands, clasping them to Harry's. Harry leaned back, pulling his friend forward. "Okay that's enough." Blaise said in a strained voice. He cleared it. "Anywho, have you gotten anything special planned for the princess today?"

It was Harry's turn to be pulled, easily making it far enough to touch his nose to the ground. He was sure he heard a muttered 'Show off' from above and smiled. "I haven't got anything extravagant planned if that's what you're asking, but it will be something nice."

"Daddy look!"

Harry immediately let go of the rough hands, causing his friend to topple backwards and sat up quickly, cursing when something popped in his back.

His pain was short lived as wailing landed more heavily on his ears. "_Daadeee! Luc kicked me!" _is what he heard, but the rest was a jumbled mess. But what really caught his attention was the blood flowing from Hayden's nose.

As Hayden came toddling over in tears, he lifted his arm, "Don't," to late. "Wipe it." Blood was now smeared across the right side of Hayden's face.

Harry bent and lifted little Hayden, who curled into his chest, smearing blood over his favorite white T-shirt. "God. LUCIAN CARTER MALFOY-POTTER GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Lucian took one look at his yelling father and promptly burst into tears while Jacob kept on playing.

Harry rolled his eyes, turning away to keep from yelling anymore. He counted to ten just as Draco insisted but then Hayden _sneezed. _

"_Blaise_…"

"I'm on it." Blaise said, quickly running off to retrieve his godsons.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Whitaker Elementary Private School_

"…and remember, you have a spelling test on Monday, so don't forget to go over your words with your parents this weekend."

Alex drowsily watched as his teacher wrote a note on the blackboard. The heel of his right hand dug harshly into his cheek, making it plump up. He gave a sigh and looked desperately at his best friend, Thein Ly, sitting next to him. It seemed the other boy wasn't holding up any better than he was; his spiky black bangs covered his dark brown eyes which stared into oblivion, his head was set on his desk and his left hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it drew nameless objects onto the wooden surface with a pink eraser. Alex licked his lips and directed his gaze to a festively decorated table in the front of the room. He wished Mrs. Tiefel would just hurry up and stop _talking _so they could start the long awaited party. No one was listening to her anyways…

"Alex?" Alex immediately sat up, hurriedly swiping hair out of his eyes. His teacher pursed her lips in irritation. "Pay attention." Alex made sure her back was turned before morphing his face into an ugly expression, causing the ones who'd been looking at him to burst out laughing. Mrs. Tiefel huffed and slammed the white chalk onto the metal ledge. She fixed Alex with a pointed glare.

"What? That wasn't me!" Alex lied defensively. Beside him, Thien, now fully recovered from boredom, stifled a laugh.

"Do not lie to me Mr. Potter."

"_Malfoy_-Potter."

Mrs. Tiefel sighed, tapping her painted fingernails on her wooden desk. "Am I going to have to send you to the principal's office today?"

"I didn't _do _anything!" Alex retorted. He bumped has shoe clad foot against his Vietnamese friends'.

Thien, receiving the message of needing help, straightened his posture and spoke up on his best friends' behalf. "Mrs. Tiefel, may I speak?" he asked politely with his hand raised.

She knew she would regret it, but she trusted the dark haired boy more than she did his fair haired friend. "Go on then, Mr. Ly."

Thien straightened his glasses upon his nose and glanced at a quiet red headed boy. Hugo Weasley. Hugo had his head lying on his desk just as Thein had seconds ago. Unlike the other students, he seemed bored with the whole situation as if it occurred every day. Which, it did, just not _every _single day. His red hair was short and overly curly and his glasses were rectangle with royal blue frames. Matched his eyes perfectly. He was the perfect target as always. Thein allowed a small smirk to grace his lips when those eyes caught his and immediately widened.

"Mrs. Tiefel, Alex didn't do anything." He restated. "I saw Hugo," Hugo's skin grew paler than it already was. "making faces behind your back. That's why everyone laughed."

"Mr. Weasley, is this true?"

Hugo sat up, pushing his glasses as far as they would go, licking his dry lips. His hands fidgeted and perspired as everyone's attention was directed towards him. "Um, no ma'am; I haven't done anything."

"So I've been told." Mrs. Tiefel said to herself, sighing. But, wanting this to be a joyful day, she decided to forego trying to figure out the truth and assigning punishments. Instead she gave a warning to the whole class to behave themselves during the festivities.

Under a desk, two pairs of knuckles tapped together in success.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Back at home_

"Puppy chow, puppy chow, puppy puppy puppy chow…" Bethany sang happily as she sat perched next to her sister's on wooden stools. They all watched as their grandmother gathered the ingredients for the much desired "Puppy Chow".

"Now, who would like to help grandma make this… whatever is this called again?" Narcissa asked, feigning confusion.

"Puppy Tow!" Leelah laughed gleefully, throwing up her arms.

"I wanna help you grandma." Hope said, looking with interest at all the sweet things. There was Crispix cereal (not her favorite) peanut butter, chocolate chips (two of her favorites), some yellow bar thing and some white powdery stuff.

"That's the name. Now, I'll just measure out everything so we can easily pour them into the bowl here…" Narcissa said mostly to herself as she started the search for the measuring cups.

"Papa!"

"We're making Puppy Tow, Papa!" Leelah said excitedly when he walked into the room.

"Puppy _chow ._And yes, I can see that." Draco said as he began putting the girls hair up into pony tails. "Mum, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to find your measuring cups." Narcissa opened the top shelf cabinets near the sink, emitting a successful 'hum'. "Here we are. Hope, my princess, you can pour the chocolates…" Narcissa drifted off when a low humming came from behind her. She turned to look at her son who was bluntly looking in the opposite direction, filling a kettle with water.

"Draconis, do you have something you would like to share?"

Draco shook his head, smiling. "Not at all mother." He set the stove on high under the kettle. He went over and kissed his mother on the cheek tenderly. "Just singing to myself." He sat himself on the counter.

"Papa?"

"Yes sweetie?" Draco tilted his head in Bethany's direction.

"Daddy always sit me dare when I takes my med'sine." Bethany informed him with her chin placed promptly on her fist.

"Does he now?" Draco blew her a kiss and smiled when she giggled and caught it. Draco watched, as did his daughters, as his mum laid out the peanut butter, chocolate chips and cereal in front of the three year olds.

"Mum that's not going to work." He said and hopped off the counter to turn off the heat below the screeching kettle.

"What's not?" Narcissa asked, monitoring each movement her princesses made.

Draco left the tea bag sitting in the steaming water, going over to oversee the treat making. "You gave them all glass containers and…"

"Look Papa, we did it all by ourselves!" Draco looked into the blue bowl which now held gooey muck.

"You were saying love?" Narcissa smirked and took the bowl, popping it into the microwave.

"Us big girls!" Leelah said.

Draco lifted his eyebrows at them. "Guess I didn't get the memo."

The microwave beeped three times, notifying Narcissa to retrieve the now melted ingredients. Draco, after pouring too much sugar, took his tea upstairs, picking up a Parenting magazine off the kitchen table on his way.

"I wanna lick the red thing!"

"No, me first!"

"No, you was first last time!"

Draco smiled.

~*~*~*~*

"Mum!!"

"Draco? What is it?"

Draco plopped himself at the table, head buried in his arms. "I still haven't got an idea of what to get my husband."

Narcissa relaxed when her son said this, assured nothing was overly wrong. "Well, it's too late to buy anything now. Why don't you make something for him?" Draco peered over his folded arms skeptically.

"Like what?"

"You're an artist Draco, I'm sure you can whip up something creative."

"_Whip_ up? Mum, this can't be something raggedy…"

Narcissa looked at her son with _that_ look. "I didn't say anything about your gift being 'raggedy', as you say. As long as it comes from the heart, Harry should love it dearly. Now pick up some of this construction paper and scissors and start creating."

Draco moaned, but lifted his head, finally taking in what was going on around him. There were bits and pieces of colored scrap paper all over the table, along with already finished drawings. Leelah, Hope _and_ his mother were all immersed in their art work and were eating the finished the product of the earlier made treat. Draco directed his eyes to Beth who was watching him thoughtfully.

"You can have some of my paper Papa. I can help you make a heart for daddy too." She said to him, sliding some of her scraps his way. "See, I made all these already."

Draco smiled somberly. "Thank you baby. That's very kind of you." Bethany beamed at the complement and started making mew hearts for her Papa.

Draco held in his groan and got to work.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Draco was sure his children were fast asleep, he climb down the stairs, looking forward to relaxing with his husband after said husband finished his kitchen duties. But, as he got to the last step of the stairs, he faltered; there, on the last step was a simple rose. He gently picked it up, smelling the soft sent. His grey-blue eyes looked for a certain brunette who he thought may be hiding in some dark corner. Instead he saw that there wasn't just this lone rose, but that there were multiples of the love flowers lying delicately on the carpeted floor.

Draco stepped down and followed the trail, all the while retrieving the simple roses. The trail led him to the backyard door which had a note taped to its surface. Draco carefully took off the note and read the quickly scrawled note.

_Love,_

_Put your coat on before coming outside_

_Luv, your Hub :)_

Draco raised an eyebrow at the last comment and did as the note said, adding light boots to the attire. He hurriedly retrieved Harry's present from him, from under the toaster (believe it or not, he couldn't think of any other place) and the flowers that were now a bouquet and headed out the door.

There were rose petals and small red candles littering the light blanket of snow, leading Draco to his destination. His breath caught as full roses stood in the form of a heart became apparent. He bent down, aware of the bundled figure standing in the middle watching him, to pluck a rose that served as the point of the heart. The rose had only one petal.

Not missing a beat, Draco stepped into the heart. When he got close enough to see Harry's face, he set down the bundle of roses and held out the lone, one petaled rose.

"He loves me." Draco said softly, plucking off the petal.

Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss curved pink lips as the petal fluttered lightly to the ground. "I love you."

Draco smiled and wrapped his coat covered arms into Harry's jacket and around his waist. "I love you too."

Harry shivered and pulled his lover closer. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Draco said into Harry's warm shoulder. He'd felt the shiver. "You're shivering, how long have you been out here?"

"'Bout 20 minutes; took me forever get everything situated. Everything kept tipping over." Harry kissed the blonde head.

Draco laughed and pulled back. "Well, I'm afraid my gift to you isn't as great, but all your girls chipped in and helped make it."

"Whatever you and my children make together will always mean the world to me." Harry said softly, but in a serious tone.

Draco's heart skipped as he gazed into warm hazel orbs and pressed his lips roughly to his loving husbands'. "I love you so much."

Harry chuckled, "I know. Now let's see that gift."

Draco sighed, but pulled out a sparkly heart from inside his pocket. Some of the glitter from around the edges and the letters, fell to the ground as it caught the outside lip of the pocket.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Draco handed Harry the pink and red heart. Harry took it gently in his hands and read in big bold silver, glittery letters:

_**H + D**_

(insert equal sign here)

_**LUV**_

_**4EVER **_

Draco looked at Harry's face. "Do you like it?"

Harry looked up from the simple gift. "I love it."

* * *

_A/N- dang equal sign doesn't work... :P_


	13. Open Up!

**Open up!**

"It doesn't hurt, I promise." Nathan reassured his nervous twin as he sat on the squashy bench. The whole family (except for the parents) was having their teeth cleaned and regular check-ups today.

"Are you sure?" Alex fidgeted in the reclining dentist chair. He wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans and started the task of wringing the hem of his orange shirt between his fingers. He didn't _like_ the dentist, or any sort of doctor for that matter. They always poked and prodded and stuck things in uncomfortable places and always tried to give some sort of baby toy at the end as if it would make it all better.

"I'm okay ,right?" Nathan spread his arms out in emphasis to prove his point then promptly went back to playing with his miniature parachute guy that he'd been allowed to choose after his check-up. Alex frowned but tried to calm himself as best as he could. The thick wooden door opened from behind them, revealing a smiling young woman with a head full of small braids that were pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello, boys." The dark skinned girl went over to sit next to Alex on a blue stool. Nathan greeted her brightly while Alex looked down at his lap and mumbled his 'hello'.

"Well now, what is your name?" she asked.

Alex watched her every movement as the kind lady punched in some important stuff on the computer. "Alexander Kieth Malfoy-Potter but I just go by 'Alex'."

The girl smiled as she heard his name and slipped on white latex gloves. "That's quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

Alex shrugged half-heartedly and tensed when he saw the lady pick up a sharp pointy tool thing and angled it towards his mouth. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Alex. My name is Jadas Kristina Shakira Jean Johnson."

Alex's eyes widened and Nathan abruptly looked up at the abnormally long name. "Really?"

"Nope, it's just Jadas Kristina Johnson but I just go by 'J.J.' or even sometimes 'Jade'." J.J. laughed and Alex looked at her curiously. "I just made the name up cuz' yours was so much more exciting than mine. And plus, it made you relax a bit." Alex reluctantly smiled and shifted on the seat. "Now, what flavor toothpaste would you like? We've got mint, strawberry, chocolate…"

Alex perked up at the sound of his favorite candy; maybe it wouldn't be all bad.

~*~*~

Draco fidgeted on the uncomfortable seat in the waiting room. It was already 2:55 and Harry still wasn't here with the rest of the children for their 3 o'clock appointment. Draco hated when anything was off schedule, as it usually promised a bout of meltdowns and short tempered children. He was also nervous since this would be the first visit for the little kids.

There was tapping on the large glass window and muffled shouts behind him and he turned to see his children lined up with their faces pressed up against the glass. The door opened and Draco could hear Harry's voice telling the three year olds to go inside.

"Hi, Papa!" Hope ran over to him as he was standing as did three others.

"Hello sweeties." He cooed and smoothed their hair. He looked at his sweaty husband who was still clad in his soccer uniform and shin guards. Draco wrinkled his nose; he had to admit that the sight was arousing, but still, they were in public. "Couldn't you have cleaned up before you got here?"

Harry went over and plopped himself onto one of the chairs on the other side of the room. He sighed heavily, causing his damp hair to float up. "Not unless you wanted us to be late," He closed his eyes tiredly.

Draco's mouth turned downward slightly but left his husband to rest and gave his attention to a whining Jacob who was tugging on his khakis. "What is it Jake?"

"Play wit me!" Jacob demanded, trying to stuff a miniature giraffe in one of the pockets. Draco lifted the small blonde and was about to sit down when a perky red head stepped through the door. Her eyebrows rose when she saw all of the children and only two adults. She quickly glanced at her clipboard and cleared her throat.

"Um, Leelah and Hayden Malfoy-Potter?"

"Dat's me!" Leelah jumped up from her sitting position next to the toy bin; her jet black pigtails bouncing with her. She hopped over to the amused woman. Hayden looked over curiously from his towering alphabet blocks, but didn't move from his spot. Draco pointedly looked at Harry to look after the children before going over to gather Hayden.

"Papa, where Hay'day and Leelah goin'?" Jacob asked around his thumb and gripped his Papa's tight green shirt in his left hand.

Draco lightly tugged Jacob's thumb out of him mouth; he'd been trying for days to rid his son of this habit. "They're going to go see the nice dentist and get their teeth checked, just like you. Come on, Hayden," Draco kneeled down with practiced ease next to Hayden who was emitting tiny little moans and shifting away from his hands. "What is it?"

Hayden shook his head and tears welled up in his hazel eyes. "No go dere, no go dere!"

An unmistakable musk flitted past his nose and Draco's eyes came level with a bare knee. He looked up. "Help."

Harry bent down and eased Hayden out of the corner and lifted him. "Maybe he's just not ready; he did just wake up from a nap. Why don't you let Leelah choose a partner? "

Draco pursed his lips, but gave a single nod. Setting down Jacob, Draco went over to his bouncing daughter and took her hand. "Leelah, why don't you choose a buddy to go see the doctor with you?"

"A buddy?" Leelah looked up at Draco.

"Yes, sweetie. Pick one of your brothers or sisters to go with you." Leeah put a finger to her pink lips and hummed, causing the adults in the room shake their heads and smile.

"Lucian! I want Luc ta come with me, Papa!" she pointed sharply at the startled boy and promptly went over and grabbed his hand; dragging him through the door. Lucian looked back at Draco with wide hazel eyes. Draco smiled and nodded reassuringly and grabbed the children's bag before following the group down the long hallway.

~*~*

_Just two more_, Draco thought as he watched Jacob and Hope slide from the chair with matching grins. They said their thank you's when he instructed and ran off with the red headed assistant to pick out a toy and a toothbrush.

"Just two more," Draco glanced at the dark skinned dentist he'd become acquainted with throughout this whole ordeal. She had her mask off and was cleaning of the tools as she had done after each child.

Draco hummed in agreement and started up his leg bouncing again. Hayden and Bethany were the last ones to slip through the door and immediatedly, Hayden started his nervous moaning.

"Papa…" Hayden fidgeted at the site of the big blue chair and his eyes sought out comforting gray-blue eyes. Bethany climbed up with some help and was patiently waiting for her brother to join her.

"Would you like to sit on your Papa's side buddy?" J.J. asked kindly. She waited until the three year old just barely nodded before hoisting him up into the air. "There we are, isn't that better?"

Hayden didn't reply but instead tried to slide out of the chair and into Draco's arms. "_Papa_."

Draco stood and gently pushed Hayden back. He kissed the top of the blonde head and smoothed down unruly locks, "Now Hayden, we're going to be a big boy today alright? Here, why don't we watch your sister go first, hmm?"

"Okay." Hayden's plump bottom lip protruded as he reluctantly sat back and studied his sister as she obediently opened her mouth wide when the strange lady said so. Why was she putting those shiny things in Bethy's mouth like that? He flinched when a sound like daddy's work tools began ringing in his ears.

"Stay still Hayden. It's almost your turn and then we'll be all done."

A few forever's past before the smiling lady let up Bethany, giving her a high five for doing such a good job. Then, she turned to _him_. Hayden clamped his mouth shut, adding both his palms to secure closure and turned away.

"Come on baby, open your mouth." Draco gently pried the slightly chubby fingers away.

"S'okay Hayden," Bethany said, trying to soothe her brother like her Papa always did, petting his leg.

"Here bud, why don't you hold this mirror so you can see what I'm doing?" J.J. offered a black rimmed hand mirror but the three year old simply looked at her with a '_Are you crazy_' look. "Alrighty then…"

Draco had to keep from snickering and leant down until his lips were of kissing range beside Hayden's ear. "If you open your mouth you can an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert." Draco leaned back and watched as Hayden's eyes grew light and a wide grin plumped his rosy cheeks. "But that's only if you eat all of your vegetables, understood?"

Hayden nodded his agreement and sat back, opening his mouth wide, mimicking his sister. But as soon as the sharp silver tool came centimeters from his mouth, he started up his moaning again and pushed away the hand.

"Could you hold his hands; I think it would be best if we did this quickly as possible." Draco complied to the muffled request and took the determined hands in his with a heavy heart. His baby started his infamous ear splitting crying, twisting his head to and fro, trying desperately to avoid the objects invading his mouth. Bethany's eardrums were saved when her Papa sent her off with the assistant.

What kind of people thought to ever do something like this? Hayden didn't understand why his Papa and Daddy would allow some strange lady to put dangerous things in his mouth when they didn't even allow _him_ to put his hands in his mouth. No sense at all.

He gave a particular loud screech when the drill came on and started roaming over each tooth. He wanted his teddy bear. Yes, he would make it all better.

"What? Fuzz'ums? You want your Fuzz'ums?" Draco was amazed that his son could still speak amidst his screaming but was relieved when the soft brown tattered bear was placed his sons' arms (courtesy of his husband) and the crying immediately seized, replaced now by heavy snifling.

Draco smiled softly and combed his hands through the thick hair, partially listening to the dentist talking to Hayden about his favorite T.V. show.

"Alright bud, you're all done." J.J. unhooked the white dental bib from around the three year olds' neck as he sat up and grinned, putting 'Fuzz'ums' ear in his mouth.

"What do you say Hayden?"

"Thank you." Hayden mumbled around the ear.

J.J. smiled and ruffled his hair, "Your welcome buddy. I'll see you in a couple months o.k.?"

The two parents responsible for the eight children, exited the building amid the constant whining and crying. But there was a sigh of contentment shared between them both as they relished the thought of knowing they had gotten through another family challenge.

_Joy_


	14. Magic Potions

**Magic Potions**

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a thump as the boys' hairbrush fell to the carpeted floor. Alex looked up from his book and gave Harry an expectant look.

Harry, after his momentary lapse of shock, cleared his throat and bent down to retrieve the red brush. "Umm…" What was he to say in response to that? He and Draco had discussed (or tried to) this a month ago… but he hadn't really listened…

~*~*

"_Harry we need…mmm… to talk about this." Draco huffed, his cheek stained red as his husband kissed down his stomach._

_Harry brushed the pads of his thumbs across Draco's peaked nipples and kissed back up to capture the red full lips. "We'll just tell them we used magic potions my Papa gave us; not exactly the truth and not exactly a lie. Now, let me blow you."_

_~*~*~_

Harry blinked, shook his head and blinked again. "What was the question?"

Nathan giggled and lent his head back into the 'V' of his daddy's legs to look up at him. "Where do _babies_ come from?"

"Yeah, cause I don't think there's such thing as magic like Papa says." Alex said crawling on all fours towards the pair, shirtless.

Harry looked at Alex, eyebrows raised. "So you've already asked your Papa?"

"Yeah."Nathan nodded his head.

"He said there's a magic potion that Grandpa gives you and all you hav'ta do is say is a magic word then _poof_! There are babies growing in your stomach." Alex added, clapping his hands together once to emphasize his point.

"Then we asked him _again_ cause this kid at recess said we were wrong so Papa said to go ask you and now we're here asking you." Nathan finished in one breath.

Harry smiled, gently pushing the blonde head from his lap and started brushing the wet darkened blonde locks. "I see. Well, I'm going to have to talk to your Papa about this."

"Why? Don't you know where they come from Daddy?" Alex asked, resting his head on his bed, next to Harry's thigh.

"Yes, I just need to make sure your Papa does."

The twins didn't understand the small shake of their Daddy's head nor the clear grin on his face.

* * *

_A/N~ Short I know, but please do review :) I hear they do an author good..._


	15. Disappointment

**Disappointment **

"How'd it go?"

Harry walked over to where Draco was cleaning the bathroom sink, wincing as a door upstairs slammed.

"It…went.. alright. The boys really cooperated considering there were other." Harry hugged the blonde from behind and kissed his neck.

"Hmm, well that's good, but that doesn't explain the angry slamming. How did Alex do?" pecking Harry on the lips, Draco turned out the door.

"Oh, he did great; scored seven out of ten goals. Coach loved him…" Harry drifted off. Draco gave him a pointed look, knowing there was more. "ThecoachchoseAlexnotNathan."

Even though the words were extremely rushed, Draco caught every word and narrowed his eyes. "But I thought you said there was enough room for the both of them on that team, _Harry_. Isn't that what you told me?"

Harry mentally cringed away from the accusing tone. "Yes, but I suppose I misjudged the number of boys that'd show at the try outs."

Draco stared at the messy haired brunette. "What do you mean you "misjudged" Harry?" he asked, adding air quotations. "Didn't you think there would be a good amount of children trying out?"

Harry shrugged, sighing and placed both palms against the counter top. "Well…"

Draco shook his head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "So what, was he really upset?"

"Gave me the cold shoulder all the way home. He wouldn't even talk to Alex."

Draco couldn't help but shake his head again at his husband's sad expression and smiled lightly. He knew all too well that Harry wanted both of his first boys to play his beloved sport and enjoy it as much as he did, but honestly, Nathaniel never was much of a sportsy kind of child. "So you were spared the tears then?"

Harry tucked his chin under his fist and his head bobbed as he said, "For now."

Draco kissed the pouting lips

~*~


	16. Beautiful Day, No?

**Beautiful Day, no?**

"Papa, are these unawears like how the girls wear?" Jacob asked as he held onto the slim shoulders as Draco slipped on fire truck printed Y-fronts.

"Yes, and what is the rule Papa told you when wearing these?"

"No pee pee in dem!" Lucian shouted.

Draco set Jacob down from the changing table and gave his bottom a tap. "Yes, good job. Now go down stairs and get in your chairs so you can eat."

Draco disposed of the diaper in the special white bin by the door, then walked to Nathan and Alex's room down the hall. Knocking first, he opened the door and wasn't surprised to see both boys still fast asleep in their twin beds, snoring quietly. He closed the door then and made his way down the stairs.

"Harry, you were supposed to make breakfast, not burn it." He said over his loud roaming children as he walked into the kitchen filled with the smell of burnt toast.

Harry glared at him from his place at the stove, "You're hilarious. I was helping Hayden; he's still sitting in the laundry room."

"Did he tell you he had to go?" Draco asked surprised, already making his way to the laundry room.

"No, he was making that face he always makes when he's…you know."

Draco rolled his eyes at his husbands' complete lack of tact. As the blonde haired man entered the room, he was greeted with the site of Hayden sitting on one of the red plastic toddler toilets – knees locked together and underwear stretched around ankles – with a severe disgruntled look as his sisters, Bethany and Hope, stood around him, spouting helpful comments.

"Papa, look! Hayden's goin potty!" Bethany said excitedly when she'd caught sight of him in the doorway.

"I see that sweetie, why don't you go climb in your chairs so you can eat?" Draco suggested, laying a gentle hand on two sets of raven heads.

"But what about Hayden, Papa?" Hope protested as she was led out of the crowded room.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." Draco knelt in front of Hayden and lifted the small boy off of the red seat, taking a look. "Hmm, not yet love, but we'll try again later."

Just then there was a piercing "_diing,diiing" _sound throughout the entire house, causing Hayden and Draco to start, both of them tightly covering their ears.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled over the smoke detector and the cries of his children.

~*~

"No Harry get out!"

"But Dra--"

"No, out!" Draco pushed a flour covered Harry out the back door along with 5 white powdered children.

"I wanna go Papa!" Draco peered down at where Hayden was trying to squeeze past his legs and the glass pane.

Groaning, Draco slid the door back open. "_Fine._" He shut the door before Harry could enter again.

Harry's white powdered face and open palms pressed up against the glass. "Draco, I'm sorry!" he shouted as he tried to keep from grinning.

Draco's gaze narrowed and he hissed, "You're never allowed in my kitchen again Potter!"

Harry's grin grew and his brow furrowed. "What? I can't hear you!" Harry watched as Draco huffed and turned his back on him. He turned to look at his children who peered confusingly back him. "Papa's mad at me…"

Lucian's eyebrows raised worriedly. "You haft'a go to time out Daddy?"

Harry ruffled the three-year old's blonde head, laughing. "Not today buddy but what we do need to do is get you all cleaned off…" Harry said, starting towards the hose.

~*~

_A/N- Have any of you heard the outrageous news about Jon from Jon and Kate Plus 8?! Jon was seen drunkenly kissing another woman out in public *shakes head in astonishment* I honestly could not believe what I was reading…I _didn't _want to believe it. _Shame on you Jon! _Just to let you all know, Harry will not, in any circumstances, be kissing any strange men any time soon. :) lol_

_R&R please and thank you!_


	17. I Love You Papa

**I Love You Papa**

"Alright Nate, open the door." Harry said quietly above his group while holding a tray laden with homemade waffles, fruit, a cup of tea and a glass of apple-cranberry juice: Draco's favorite.

Nathan slowly opened the door and led the way into the dark room. The outline of Draco under light maroon sheets was easy to make out as the morning rays found their way through slits in the curtains. All eight children ran to do exactly what Harry had told them not to: jump onto the bed.

"Guys!"

"Happy Papa's Day Papa!"

"Oh, thank you love's." Draco expressed his happiness as he sat up against the pillows, hugging Leelah and Alex to him. Draco's eyes were way too alert for him to have had just woken up and Harry had his suspicions that'd he'd been up for some time since his children hadn't exactly stayed quiet after his warning.

Harry made his way to the side of the bed, shooing away children from his husbands lap so he could set the tray down. He presented Draco with a lingering kiss and his own wishes before straightening again.

"Mmm, this looks nice; who made it?" Draco popped a blue berry into his mouth and offered an apple slice to Bethany who sat close to his side.

"Daddy maked it!" spouted Hayden.

"Is that so?" Draco looked up at Harry who was looking the other way. "Who made it Harry?"

"What are you talking about? He just told you that I made it." Harry said defensively.

Draco let a sly grin adorn his face as he slowly chewed a piece of waffle and swallowed. "Okay, I believe you made it but, who helped you?"

"Why do you think someone helped me? I could have done it all myself." Harry moved to his side of the bed and plucked two kids off before sliding in beside Draco. His legs weren't able to stretch properly because of the multiple children so he opted to sidle close to the blonde and entangle their legs. He allowed Alex, Lucian and Hope to settle on his lap when they swarmed around him.

"Yes, you _could_ have but _did _you?" Draco asked sipping his tea.

"Why does it matter Papa?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, why must it matter so much? Shouldn't it be enough that I made you breakfast to show you my love."

Draco had to keep from rolling his eyes at the corniness of his husbands' added response. He smiled at Nathan who sat in the middle of the bed with Jacob and Leelah surrounding him.

"It doesn't matter; I was just messing with your father. I love the breakfast he made me and I especially love all of your cards you all made". The children who were listening and knew what Draco was talking about beamed with pride.

Draco turned his head when he heard the quiet whispering behind him. "My parents helped me…" Harry said with his head hanging, hiding his reddened face. Draco's smile widened and he swooped in to kiss Harry's nose, humming as he did so. "I know." He whispered.


	18. Surprises

**Surprises**

_A/N- I had to make a small change in Chapter 13 in order for this chapter to make complete sense. In Chapter thirteen I had already mention the family's trip to DW and one day when I was randomly reading over my other chapters, I realized my mistake after I'd already gotten half way through this one. But yeah, that's all. Enjoy! Ooh, there's a little sex scene below…just to warn you._

The bed groaned as Harry tiredly threw himself onto the soft surface. Draco swung his leg over Harry's and smoothed an open palm over his chest. Snuggling close, Draco kissed Harry's ear. "Are you going to tell me what you've been keeping from me now or do I have to resort to taking desperate measures?"

Harry smiled and rolled over onto the beautiful blonde; he settled his elbows on either side of his head and ran his roughened fingers through the silky locks. "Now what makes you think I've been hiding something from you, hmm?" He nuzzled his long nose alongside Draco's.

Lips connected and moved together slowly together. A minute later the kiss broke and the two breathed deeply. "I've told you many times Harry; you aren't good at keeping a secret; you make it too obvious that you have one."

Harry chuckled, "Alright Dray, you caught me, but I don't want the kids to know until after dinner tomorrow okay?"

Draco nodded and leant to capture another kiss but was halted by Harry's pointed look. "What?" he asked exasperatedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes of course. Why don't we seal the promise with a kiss?" Harry laughed and complied with his husband. It was fifteen minutes later before Harry actually got to telling Draco the news; poised over the pink faced blond, Harry thrust deeply into the willing body before him, abdominal muscles contracting with each movement, biceps flexing as he gripped the pale slim thighs. Harry let go and settled himself upon his elbows for better leverage and started the ruthless pounding. Draco turned his head to the side and had to stuff his knuckles between his teeth top keep from crying out. Harry kissed, nipped, and licked a trail from Draco's pert nipples to the sensitive skin just below his ear.

"You know that place you've always wanted to go to?" Harry whispered into the ear, his hot breath caressing the skin and making the owner whimper. "That place your father never granted you permission?"

Draco's eyes popped open, looking at Harry with astonishment and came with a force that extracted a loud long moan from the man.

Harry pushed to the hilt and stayed, hovering over his husband as he waited out his release. "Happy Birthday, baby".

*~*~*

Nathan and Alex stood bleary eyed beside their nicely made beds, slipping the last few buttons through the holes of their uniforms when their Papa popped open their door.

"Good morning my sweets! It's time for breakfast; I made your favorite today". The twins blinked at the abnormally (at this hour) bouncy man who ruffled their already mussed hair and opened the blinds to let the unwelcome morning rays enter the dark room. Draco turned with hands on hips to look at the boys. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on, you don't want to be late." The twins scrambled to gather their satchels and scattered school supplies before heading out the door and down the stairs, all the while trading confused looks. They dropped their bags by the front door before heading to the kitchen where their brothers were still clad in their pajamas and driving their toy trucks on the wooden floor.

"Good morning Daddy." They chorused. Nathan went on to greet the boys while Alex plopped himself in front of his steaming plate, eyes widening slightly when he saw that it was laden with French toast sticks, eggs and sausage links.

"Morning boys." Harry said over his shoulder as he prepared the number of breakfast plates with the food Draco had just cooked. "Nathan, stop playing with your brothers and go eat before it gets cold."

Nathan sighed and obeyed his father, dusting off his navy blue pants as he went. His expression mimicked his brother's, who sat in front of him, when he saw his plate. Nathan grimaced as he witnessed Alex shamelessly licked his entire left hand clean of the maple syrup that was drowning his food. "You're gonna get in trouble for using that much 'Lex."

Alex stuck his tongue out before tipping his head back, lifting one dripping French toast stick and slowly lowering it into his mouth.

"Alexander!" Both boys jumped at the sound of their fathers' booming voice; causing Alex to miss his mouth and have the sticky stick land on his crisp white shirt.

"Ahh, you made mess on you shirt 'Lex!" Lucian helpfully pointed out. Both Jacob and Hayden hurriedly gathered to gawk at the mess their big brother made and to point and spout the obvious.

_Damn it._ "Alex, how many times have we told you not to do that?! Hurry and take off that shirt and put on a new one from the laundry room. Make sure to put that shirt in the right bin." He hoped Draco wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Alex's brow furrowed as he angrily scooted off his chair, pushing is way through his brothers as he went.

"Hey!"

"We don't push!"

"Yeah, Alzander!"

"Don't call me that!" Alex screamed from the laundry room. "Only Papa and Daddy can, not you babies!"

"I'm notta ba…"

"Enough yelling!" Harry said, yelling himself over the banter. He tipped Alex's pool of syrup over all of the other plates, careful to not let the food slide off; he wasn't about to let the sweet liquid got to waste nor was he going to let his son engorge large amounts of syrup; he didn't exactly think Alex's teacher would approve anyways.

"You three," Harry pointed his fork at his youngest boys. "Go sit in your chairs; breakfast is ready."

"What was all that noise?" Draco's voice flittered through the kitchen. Messy raven heads appeared first, little fists rubbing grey eyes. Draco appeared second, guiding the three girls as they walked blindly. "We could hear you from up stairs."

"Nothing, the boys were just messing around." Harry said easily as he circled the long table, placing plates on correct placemats.

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow; he knew the difference between playful banter (which wasn't a normal occurrence), petty arguments over what toy was whose and a full on screaming match which promised to bring about physical activities. And from what Draco was able to hear from upstairs, he concluded that the noise had been the last one of the three possibilities. "Mmhhm," he inspected the kitchen as he lifted his girls into their seats, placing loving hands on each of his boys' heads as he passed, coming up one short. "Where's Alex, Nathan?"

Nathan, who'd been busy chowing down on his breakfast, looked up at his Papa with his fork stopping midway to his mouth. "Uhh…the laundry room?" Nathan replied weakly; he didn't wish to get his brother into more trouble than he already was but he also didn't want to lie and end up getting punished.

Just as Draco opened his mouth, Alex strode in; shirtless, disgruntled and whining that he couldn't reach his shirt. "Daaaddeee…"

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "And what happened to the shirt you were just wearing?"

Alex stopped dead at the voice; he knew how mad his Papa got whenever one of them got their clothes dirty when doing something they weren't supposed to. Maybe no one would say anything and he could just make up something.

"He spilt syrup on his shirt Draco." Harry sighed and saw the betrayed look his son gave him. He quirked an eyebrow at this.

Hands moving downward to settle on slim hips, Draco didn't hold back on letting his irritation show. "And how did this happen? What were you doing?"

Alex bowed his head, refusing to look at his upset Papa. He shrugged his shoulders.

"_Alexander._"

Alex sucked in a breath; two times! Two times his full name has been said in a single morning. He was in deep trouble. "I was…playing with my food like you…told me not to."

Draco took a deep breath; he would now have to spend another hour doing laundry that day and he would have to figure out a punishment for his disobedient son. "Well, come on then, show me the damage."

"But what about breakfast?!" Alex cried as he was walked back into the laundry room.

"You can't very well eat naked at the table now can you? Plus you're not eating that food; it's sopping wet!"

*~*~

After the boys were sent to school, Alex with a bag of cereal and an apple as breakfast, the family could be found outside in their backyard in their bathing suits. Draco was currently lying on his stomach on the official family picnic blanket—made by his mother—watching with amusement as his husband blew up the second waiting pool for the children.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for the pump for that thing?" Draco sighed contentedly and turned on his back, smiling up at Harry.

The puffing man took a break to glare at the fair blonde. "No and for the third and last time, no. Why don't you go look yourself if you're so curious?"

Bending upwards, Draco kissed the muscular stomach beside his head and slid a hand up his chest. He was cut off from his response as Leelah's unmistakable scream broke the air following closely with the sound of splashing water and yelling. He groaned. "Harry, I don't feel like looking; could you tell me what she's done now?"

Chuckling, Harry placed his finger on the nozzle to prevent any of the air escaping and observed the situation.

"It seems that Leelah pushed Lucian out of the pool…and now Lucian and Jacob are trying to throw _her_ out…oh, Hope just pushed down Hayden for no apparent reason and…oh shoot, hold on to this." Harry threw the unfinished pool at Draco before bolting towards the fight.

Draco had closed his eyes behind his sun glasses before Harry had even finished and blindly reached for the practically flat plastic Harry had thrown at him. He allowed himself to bask in the sun before he had to go back to his parenting duties.

Harry came trudging over with Leelah and Lucian under his arm and Jacob and Hope dragging their feet in front of him. Bethany and Hayden were allowed to have the pool to themselves since they hadn't performed any sort of violent act. The group of children accompanying him didn't mind making their unhappiness known. "Go sit by your Papa and don't say a word unless you're told otherwise."

All four of them went to sit in front of Draco who was now sitting with his legs crossed, back straight, his elbow digging into his thigh and his chin was propped on his fist. He watched as four sniffling wet bodies plopped their little bottoms down.

"Papa I…"

"Shh, no-no-no, you're in time out. _You_ were supposed to be playing happily in the pool your father blew up for you (Harry grunted around the nozzle) while I sat and relaxed as much as I could whilst listening to your _darling_ laughter and watching your father blow up the second pool when I know the pump for the thing is clearly resting above the coat hooks in the garage." Draco looked behind him and grinned widely when he saw Harry's death glare. His face was tinged pink and he was breathing deeply.

"_Draco_…" Harry growled dangerously. He was now on his hands and knees, deflating pool abandoned and looking ready to strike.

Draco tilted his head back so that his steaming husband was upside down. He gave him another charming smile. "Yes, love?"

Harry thrust his hand in the air so only Draco could see and made a rude gesture before getting up to retrieve the bothersome pump.

"_Harry_, not when the children are watching."

"Fine! Nap time, our bedroom!" Harry shouted as he walked to the garage.

Chuckling, Draco turned back to his children in time to witness Lucian sprinkle blades of grass onto an unknowing Leelah's head. "Lucian Carter!"

*~*~

"Alright, everyone has what they need right? No more cup refills or second helpings?" Harry asked his family and was met with the clinking of silverware and the slurping of drink. Good; Harry was now finally able to sit and eat. After dinner was over and everyone was happily munching on freshly baked white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, Harry took pity on his husband as he could see him practically ready to burst out with the joyful news.

"Kids, your Papa and I have something important to tell you." Harry waited until he at least had the twins' attention as well as three, three year olds. He smiled and nodded to Draco.

"We're going to Disney World!" Draco squealed and his immediate happiness at the twins' reaction was apparent as his eyes danced.

"We goin' ta see Mickey Mouse Daddy?" Bethany asked cutely with her sippy cup still in her mouth.

Harry smiled at his daughter next to him and leant over to kiss her temple. "Yes sweetie, we are."

_A/N-Review Review Review! I didn't read over this chapter so I'm sorry if there's buttload of mistakes. ;) Oh!! And this week's Jon & Kate episode *tear tear* it's so horrible that they're splitting up. I honestly think they should have just completely offed the show and worked on their marriage. *sigh* I really think it could have ended better._

_Thoughts? Raves? _

_One last thing! Don't know if you all have seen it yet but I have posted a new story called Three Father's and I wouldn't mind if you just...ya know, went over and read it and left a tiny present for me :D_


	19. Aspirin Anyone?

**Aspirin anyone? **

"Daddy, look that man ova dere!" Leelah said none too quietly. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as people turned their heads as they passed the group standing in a line by the men's restrooms. Harry kept the rotation of potty turns going as he sent two children in to Draco as two came out.

Bethany giggled loudly into her hand and Lucian pointed sharply and said, "He has hair comin' out his..."

"_Lucian_!" Harry hissed in astonishment, covering his son's mouth before he could make the situation worse. "That's rude, you know that."

"Alright, that's the last of them." Draco announced as he rounded the bend with Hope and Jacob clutching both of his hands. "Has Blaise called yet?"

"Yeah, just a minute ago; says he's going through security check now."Harry replied and with that, with Draco and Harry keeping hold on three children each and keeping an eye on the twins between them, the family of 10 began their walk across the airport to Gate17 –which was on the other side of the massive building.

Harry was partially oblivious to the looks of pity, sympathy, admiration, amusement and the occasional distaste thrown their way; it was hard not to become used to the stares over the years when you had a brood as large as he had and when said brood enjoyed being out and about. It also didn't help that the family was well known of, considering his and Draco's positions in their careers.

Draco had been concerned when Harry had told him they'd be traveling by plane; the possibility of losing one of them in the crowded corridors and in the sea of people who were bound to be flooding the park worried him immensely so, pausing in his packing rush, Draco had quickly got Pansy, his close friend from college and incredible designer, on the phone and set to designing personal shirts, jackets, hoodies and caps for the ten of them. Harry had rolled his eyes during the whole ordeal, earning himself one of his husbands' many glares. But honestly, Harry didn't see the reason of ordering a whole new set of clothes; just throw on same colored shirts and hats and be done with it! So now he and his husband were dressed similar in cargo khaki shorts, thin white and black pull over hoodies (to ward off the slight chill in the air, despite it being the beginning of June) with their last name printed formally on the back and their respected titles of "Papa" and "Daddy" on the front. Draco sported the black pullover while Harry was stuck with white. Both men also carried skillfully packed-to-the-brim backpacks. The boys were all clad in the same blue jean shorts and a light zip-up navy blue jacket with the Mickey Mouse gang dominating their backs along with their last name embroidered neatly. Hope, Bethany and Leelah were dressed similar except for their jackets which were a soft purple.

"Harry! Draco!" The family turned at the shout to see people parting with annoyed expressions to admit the dark skinned Italian through. Harry was tempted to turn his back and continue on but his friend had already caught sight of them so he settled for rolling his eyes as the bounding man came to a heavy stop in front of the clan with a sigh.

"Baise!!" the children cried and ripped their hands away from their parents to hug their godfathers' legs.

"Hey munchkins." Blaise greeted them with a grin and ruffled the tufts of blonde and black hair.

"Well, come on then. Let's not stand in the middle of traffic." Draco insisted after Blaise had issued out all of his greetings. Now having two kids to an adult, the group easily made their way to the gate without anymore interruptions. After getting everyone settled, Draco took the twins along with him to get breakfast.

Blaise whistled and ran a wide hand over his head, eyeing Harry and the three year olds with dancing eyes. "Well, don't you all look nice and matchy. Whose idea was it to dress everyone the same?"

Harry glanced over at the matching toddlers who had their faces pressed up against the wall length window and were babbling nonsense about 'hair panes' before glaring at his best friend. "Shut up Blaise."

"It was the princess, wasn't it?" Snickering, Blaise took the seat next to the brunette. "It doesn't look bad, just a bit blunt."

"I expect that's what Draco intended Blaise." Harry retorted grumpily. He leant forward, elbows resting on thighs and dug his fingertips into his eyes; it was 7:40 and they had a good thirty minutes to wait out until boarding.

Blaise slapped the man's back with a heavy hand. "Still not a morning person after all these years are you?"

Harry grunted his reply and when he didn't say anymore, Blaise got up to entertain the little ones and keep them from cracking the glass with their insistent pounding. A few more minutes passed before Draco and the twins returned, each with a bundle of breakfast items that were dumped into empty seats. After Draco'd wiped down the surfaces with thoroughly, the children used the seats as tables and munched happily on their croissant sandwiches and drank apple juice from their cups while the adults enjoyed large cups of coffee before they had to endure three hours of consistent potty breaks. Time passed surprisingly fast and without too many incidents on the children's' part before the call for families with children under 5 years was heard.

The people who stood waiting in a line off to the side groaned inwardly at the sight of the group now boarding the plane; they could only hope that they wouldn't be in need of ear plugs during their trip.

* * *

_A/N- Sooo, I think I'm going to end this story after the Disney trip. Or, maybe not officially end it, just put it on hiatus. When/If I do start the story up again, the children will all be in school. Not sure if they'll be teens going into middle school or high school. I need to start focusing on my other story since I've been writing this one for almost a year. So, yes, if you'd like to see something happen with the family just put it in a review and I'll consider it or if you have any suggestions/comments for a next Malfoy-Potter Family story I'll be glad to listen. :)_

_Thoughts on HBP movie?? Hate it? Loved it? A little of both? I loved it! Saw it at midnight ;) _


	20. Blizzard Beach

**Blizzard Beach**

"Man, Draco, I swear it's like a British invasion down here. Whatja do, call up your whole family and insist they bring _their_ whole family with them to Disney World? I wouldn't be surprised if I saw the Queen of England right now floating in the Cross Country Creek!"

Draco rolled his eyes and slapped Blaise's bulging bicep for talking so loud. But he wasn't exactly exaggerating; Draco himself had been shocked at how many Brits had decided to vacation at one the world's famous theme parks. In every park, in every restaurant, in every transport system, if you listened closely, there would guarantee be a family sharing his accent. Even his kids had noticed the oddity—"Papa, why them's talk like you?"

Draco shifted his weight and leaned over the black railing, looking down over the massive park of Blizzard Beach, trying to see if he could spot his babies in the crowd of ant sized half-naked people. While he, Harry, the twins and Blaise had scrambled up the grueling hot cemented steps to wait in the 15 minute long line to the highest water slide in the park, Summit Plummet, the sextuplets had stayed with Pansy and Hermione. After experiencing the Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios with just three adults and eight hyperactive children, Harry and Blaise, despite being dead on their feet, had begged Draco to call someone, _anyone_, to come and help them. Draco, who'd been lying in bed half asleep listening to the complaints, put up little protest before relenting and allowing the two men to call his friend, Pansy, who the kids liked enough whenever she visited and Hermione, who was rapidly becoming the family's adopted mother. Harry had offered to pay the airline ticket but Pansy insisted she had it covered for both her and "Granger" and didn't let Harry get in another word before hitting the end button. The two women had agreed to stay with the little ones in Tike's Peak, a designated water park for children 48" and under, while they waited for the group to return back to earth.

"Come on, love." Harry laced his fingers with his husband's and led him and the twins up the last couple of steps. "What were you thinking of?"

Smiling, Draco pecked the rosy lips. "Everything and nothing."

Harry smiled softly back before squeezing his hand and turning to share the twin's excitement. Draco's heart rate rose a notch as he eyed a teenage girl disappear from his sight, her short hair whipping about as she slid down the 120-foot slide.

"You scared, princess?"

Draco kept his flinch to himself and frowned at the name. "Shove off, Blaise."

Blaise grinned and took a couple steps as the line moved. "Ooh, short tempered," he shook his head and made a clucking sound with his tongue. "The signs of fear, my dear Draco."

Draco sneered at him and shoved off the arm that Blaise slung over his shoulders. Blaise swung his arm in a weird fashion and caught Draco's wrist in his left hand.

"Look at this Harry, your husband has sweaty palms."

Draco snatched his hand away and wiped his palms on his damp trunks. He cursed at his even wetter palms and searched around for a towel he knew he wouldn't find. His wrist was grabbed again.

"Are you nervous, Draco?" Harry asked worriedly, running his own dry palm over his.

"You're scared Papa?" Nathan asked with wide eyes, causing Draco to groan. Alex slid his bony arms around his middle and squeezed for comfort. Truthfully, Draco _was _scared, but not just for himself but for his boys who, now, looked so small to him. He hadn't wanted the twins to come with them on the deadly looking slide. He had marched them over to the height requirement sign and cursed under his breath when both their blond little heads reached the marking just fine. Harry had tried to soothe his anxieties but had failed.

"No, I'm alright baby." He ripped his hand away again and glared at a snickering Blaise. "But I am scared for you though. I want you to do exactly what the lady's been saying okay?"

The twin's shared a looked as they listened to the cheery recording of a woman's voice specifying the advised safety position when sliding and grinned, stepping away and stood legs together with their arms crossed over chests.

Draco nodded his approval. "Good boys."

"Step up please."

His heart literally stuttered when he realized that their group was next. How had he not noticed?

"I'll go first!" Alex piped up.

"No you will not, Alexander." Draco said firmly, placing a hand on his narrow shoulders. "Blaise, you go first since you're so eager."

Blaise rolled his eyes, but stepped up into the pool of rushing water and sat with an overjoyed grin stretched across his face. He waited for the man's nod to go before pushing off and yelling "SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM, PRINCESS!"Draco blushed and turned away so others wouldn't notice.

"Can I go next, Papa?" Alex pleaded. Draco sighed.

"Yes, you may." Harry answered before he could and he watched with a heavy heart as Alex jumped excitedly and sat in the rushing water.

"Ale—" The man nodded and Alex disappeared before Draco could finish. He clutched at Harry's upper arm and clamped his other hand over his mouth in horror as he listened to his son's broken, fading screams.

"My turn!" Draco whimpered as Nathan didn't even look for his approval and mimicked his brother and godfather.

"Step up please."

"You want to go, or me first?" Harry asked, rubbing his arm protectively.

Draco stepped forward. "I-I'll go." He knew if he let his husband go before him he would never see the bottom of that slide. The bottom of cement stairs burning his feet would be what he would see.

The man nodded. Draco pushed off and he was encased in darkness.

~*~

"_Shit!_" Getting up quickly from the narrows slide so he could clear the way for Harry, Draco ran awkwardly to the group standing near the exit. This had to be the _worst_ wedgie he'd ever had. It hurt like _hell_ and he made Blaise cover him so he could right himself.

He didn't get to see Harry come plummeting down at breakneck speed but he did notice the giggling, that'd been directed at him, increase in volume and he looked up to see his husband get up with a grimace and accept some tags a lady with a camera gave to him.

"Here, she said you ran off before she could give you yours." Harry said roughly, thrusting a tag that said _Photo Pass_ on it at him. He stood with Blaise and his boys as Harry took care of his problem and noticed that each of them had a similar tag hanging off their wrists.

"What are these for?"

"That lady took pictures as we were coming down and scanned these tags so we can go look at them on the computer." Nathan said helpfully.

"Hmm." Draco hummed; he would definitely be deleting his picture.

* * *

_A/N--R&R Please!! I think next chapter may be the last, finishing up with the Magic Kingdom :) Any mistakes that jump out at you, I apologize. It's 12:35 am, and I have Driver's Ed. in the morning, so I gotta get some sleep! Hope you liked this chapter, cause I had fun writing it! Lol. _


	21. School Days

School Days

_(_Not necessary to read, but if you're wondering why it took so long…) _A/N- *GASP* I've finally updated! I truly started writing this last chapter around Christmas break when someone asked me if I was going to be updating any time soon. I told them I would before New Year's, expecting it to be a small little 700-word chapter but it just kept going and going until it ended up being a freaking 4,000+! Well I've been working on this every Saturday and today I finally finished. So, here it is. I really hope you like it. :D _

"Harry."

The tuft of black hair poking out from beneath the covers responded with a snore.

"_Harry_." Draco sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Mmmrph!" said tuff of hair.

Draco leant down close enough so that his lips brushed an ear. "_Damn you Harry, I swear if you don't wake up right now and comfort me…"_

A head emerged and arms poked out in a stretch. "What is it babe?" Harry yawned and brought his arm around his teary-eyed partner.

Draco snuggled close and tucked his head under Harry's chin. "Today's the first day of school."

Harry grinned albeit sleepily. "Yeah, now we can have the whole house to ourselves for the first time in years!"

Draco frowned and leant away from his husband, "Harry, our babies are all going to school and growing up and soon they won't need me anymore and all you can think of is having sex in an empty house! What's wrong with you!?"

Harry gaped.

Draco climbed off of the bed. "I'm taking a shower and don't you dare invite yourself in."

Harry was too disoriented to flinch at the sound of the slamming door and fell back into the pillows. He still had an hour before he needed to get up.

**

"Everyone buckled up?" Harry asked while adjusting the rearview mirror. He received eight 'yes's' before he drove out of the driveway. It didn't take long for the family to arrive at school building number two which held grades 1st through 3rd.

"Hey look, it's Thein!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, already unfastening his seat belt.

"Where?!" Nathan gasped, having not seen their best friend in months. Since he was nearest the window, he pushed his face up against the glass, looking around frantically.

"Boys! Sit back down; you're riling up your brothers and sisters." Harry barked as he searched for a parking place big enough to fit the family van. As soon as he found one and shut the car off, there was a race to see who could get out of their seat the fastest.

"I hope this enthusiasm lasts throughout all of their school years." Harry grumbled to himself as he began to unfasten his own belt.

"Don't bet on it, love." Draco, laughing weakly, told him whilst wiping the corner of his eyes with a tissue.

Harry sighed and took his hand off the door handle. He leant over and took hold of his husband's chin, bringing it forward to kiss trembling lips. "Draco, baby, don't cry." Harry said after parting, running his thumb across Draco's bottom lip. "Yes, I know it's hard to see your children grow up but, it's just something they're intent on doing." Harry kissed those lips again, marveling at his luck of not being interrupted. "They'll always be your babies no matter what, alright?"

Draco stared into green orbs, and this time he leant in to kiss his brilliant love. "Okay, love you."

Harry smiled and kissed those lips once more before getting out of the car and sliding open the van door to set free his monsters.

"Hold on!" Draco said over the ruckus of his children. He waited until there was quiet and until he had his composure in order. "Now, I want you all to listen to me carefully; you are all big girls and boys now that you're going to school. I want all of you to look out for one another. Nathan and Alex, I know you won't be in the same building with your brothers and sisters but, afterschool I want you to walk over to their building and wait with them until me or your father comes to pick you up. Understood?" he received the responses he wanted. "You six, Lucian, Hayden, Leelah, Hope, Jacob, and Bethany, I want you on your best behavior for your teacher. I don't want any red cards or notes saying you were fighting with one another. I want you to do your best in school, just like your big brothers. Alright?"

"Yes, Papa!"

Draco nodded in approval and helped his half out of the van while Harry did the same.

As the family started towards the building, people (children, parents and teachers alike) stopped in their tracks for just a moment to say hello and to coo over the large group of children while Draco and Harry tried their best to keep everyone moving forward while smiling politely and nodding their thanks to the compliments.

They arrived at the twins' room first, greeting the teacher at the door.

"Good morning, gentlemen." The blue eyed brunette shook both Harry and Draco's hands. The man was dressed in neatly pressed beige slacks and a white striped, light blue polo. Draco stood slightly to the side as the twins introduced themselves, inspecting the teacher.

Adam Johnson, as he'd introduced himself to Draco and Harry, was a surprisingly attractive looking specimen and he gave off the aura of knowing what he needed to know in order to adequately teach his children what _they_ needed to know in order to function properly. He made eye contact with Harry and noticed his approval of the man also.

Draco smiled at him and turned back to Adam, running his fingers through Lucian's hair as the five-year-old clung to his pant leg. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Johnson. I hope these two don't give you too much trouble this year." Draco gracefully shook the outstretched hand while Johnson shook his head, laughing "Not at all, Mr. Malfoy-Potter". Draco and Harry said their good-byes to the twins and then took their departure to the opposite building.

"Ah, I remember this building." Draco sighed as the group entered the "Pre-K/Kindergarten" building.

"Yeah, and I remember you balling all over the twins." Harry teased, smiling softly at the familiar brick walls.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked down at Jacob. "Yes?"

"Where we going?"

Harry's brow furrowed having been asked this the sixth time this morning by the sextuplets. "We're going to your classroom right now son."

"To school?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Jacob said, and then turned back his attention to something else. Harry suspected they all just needed some sort of stability or whatnot.

"Oh hello Draco, Harry." The woman at the door leading into the classroom greeted them with familiarity and both men smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Ross. How are you this morning, I surely hope that you and Mrs. Taylor are ready for this bunch here."

"Oh, of course, dear." Said the kind stoutly woman, waving off Draco's comment. "I'm sure these six will excel perfectly. Now," she switched her attention to the wide eyed five-year-olds. "You must tell me your names and how old you are if you want to enter my class room."

Some of the children looked past their teacher to see inside the room where they saw other kids with identical clothing playing with toys in a circle on a rug. They all seemed to be having fun...except for the girl in the corner refusing to let her mother and father go and repeatedly crying "Please don't leave me, mommy!"

Hayden, surprising his parents, spoke first, his hand rising high in the air. "My name's Hayden Mafoy-Podder."

Mrs. Ross beamed. "Well it's very nice to meet you Hayden. My name is Mrs. Ross and I'm going to be your teacher for kindergarten this year. Would you mind telling how old you are?"

Hayden brought his hand down only to thrust it out in front of him with his fingers spread. "Five!"

Mrs. Ross feigned surprise and set her hands on her hips. "Well then, I suppose you're big enough to be in the kindergarten, Hayden." She stepped aside. "You may go play with the other children."

The other kids looked on with jealousy as Hayden was invited into the circle and started playing with his classmates. There was a pause before the five of them, abandoning any nervousness they may have felt, rushed to give names and ages.

"It's certainly good that they have such enthusiasm to play with others." Mrs. Ross said as the three adults stood in the classroom watching over the children.

"And how are you fending Draco? I haven't seen any tears from you yet." Mrs. Ross observed. Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist while Draco smiled at the comment.

"I'm still stable. I did most of my crying early this morning." Draco replied, glancing briefly at the group of children and not noticing his husbands' confused concerned look. "Well, I suppose we must be taking our leave." He walked over to kiss each of them goodbye, giving his undivided attention to each. Lingering longer than Harry thought necessary, Draco, after giving his cheeks a quick swipe with his fingers, finally stood and quickly exited the room.

"I should go after him…" Harry trailed off, looking in the direction of his fleeing husband.

"Of course, dear. Don't think you're the first pair for this to happen to today. Go on and have a nice day and we'll do the same." Mrs. Ross shooed Harry out the door after he'd called out his own goodbyes to his children.

Harry found Draco around the corner, sniffling and looking at the pictures he'd taken of their brood before they'd left the house. He sighed and took the phone out of the trembling hands. "Come on love, let's go home."

Draco wiped at his eyes once more with a tissue. "I'm sorry; I told myself I wouldn't do this here, but I couldn't help it."

Harry hushed him as they began making their way to the van. "There's no need to be sorry Draco. Now, let's go do something exciting to get your mind off of things."

* * *

~*~*

"Harry, wake up!"

"What is it, Draco?" Harry grumbled, waving away annoying roaming fingers.

Draco excitedly climbed on top of Harry and whispered into his ear: "It's the first day of school and we can finally have the house to ourselves without hormone induced pre-teens interrupting us at every given moment!"

Harry squinted at his overjoyed husband. "You know, this was a completely different story six years ago."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Draco said, kissing along Harry's neck.

Harry swallowed down his moan and took hold of Draco's hands, rolling them over so that he had the blonde trapped. "_Oh, Harry, our babies are growing up and won't need me anymore_. _No sex for you!"_ he said in an exaggerated high pitched voice.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Please, I don't recall such words and I _don't_ sound like that." He arched up into Harry.

Harry suddenly leaned in and kissed the blonde and ground his hips down for a long moment before slipping away, leaving his husband breathless. "I'll go wake the kids--"

"Wait!" Draco growled and sat up, frustrated. He pushed his hair out of his eyes quickly.

"What?" Harry grinned knowingly, pulling a shirt and pajama bottoms on.

"You're still taking them to school right?"

"Of course and then coming back for the twins. But I still don't see why they can't just take the bus."

"Don't start Harry, you know it's tradition!"

Harry said something that Draco wasn't able to catch but knew it had to be something rude. He threw the pillow sitting at the foot of the bed at the closing door and yelled: "Tosser!" before promptly falling back into the bed, his hand frustratingly shooting into his pajama bottoms.

**

"Get up, get up, get up!!!" Harry shouted down the upstairs hallway, banging on doors as he went. "It's a wonderful morning to start sixth grade and filling those cottony brains with boring stuff you'll never need in your life!" He stood waiting at the end of the hallway until six bedroom doors opened to reveal three sleepy eyed girls to the right and three slouched over boys to the left.

"We have alarm clocks you know!"Leelah griped at her father, looking a sight with her short cut black hair sticking up in wild curls and pajamas totally backwards. Her siblings agreed, or at least that's what Harry thought the collective yawns, groans and scratching meant.

"That have the 'snooze' button granted to you as soon as it goes off and we all know how much you love to sleep Lee, so you're up first for the bathroom and Luc, you're to go last since you take the longest. Everyone else, do what you usually do to get ready in the mornings and then come downstairs for breakfast. You've got," Harry craned his neck to see the clock on the far wall. "Thirty-five minutes to finish all of this and still have time for your Papa to look over you before you leave."

"Then we'll take extra long to get ready." Jacob said, disappearing inside his room.

"Good boy." Harry grinned.

**

"Beth, hurry it up!" Draco shouted over the chaos as he expertly styled one of the boy's hair with gel. He wiped his hands on a towel then patted the shoulder in front of him. "Who's next?"

"Papa, why are you doing hair in the kitchen?" Hope asked as she went to stand in the spot Hayden had just vacated.

Draco chuckled and said with a bobby pin between his teeth while he brushed back the silky hair: "Love, I just asked myself that and I honestly do not know. Bethany!"

"What!"

Draco looked at her sternly. "Excuse me?"

The girl blinked and stuttered. "S-sorry. Yes, Papa?"

"Mmhmm, have you eaten yet? You lot don't much time."

"Yes sir, I have."

"What about your school bag?"

"Packed it last night."

"Inhaler?"

"I've got it."

"Gym shoes to put in your locker?"

Bethany tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and had to keep from sighing. "Yes, Papa, I have everything."

"Alright, then." Draco kissed the top of her head and sent both her and Hope on their way. Right then, two tall fourteen year old twin boys stumbled into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the stove boys, but come see off your brothers and sisters before you start eating." Draco said as he cleaned up his station of hair products. There was a groan of sleepy annoyance and both boys blearily walked back into the family room where most of the family was gathering up their stuff. Alex grabbed the nearest brother and set him in a headlock.

"Ah! Quit it Alex, you're gonna mess up my hair!"

Alex quickly let go, stepping back in mild surprise. "Oops," he laughed. "Thought you were a boy with your short hair there."

Leelah frowned, bawling her fist in anger. "I have black hair stupid!"

"And?"

Leelah punched him in the stomach, eliciting a grunt from her brother. "In case you haven't notice in all the years of living together, _Alexander_, everyone in this house with black hair is and will always be, a girl."

"Not true, since Dad has black hair." Alex, still a bit doubled over.

Leelah shook her head and gathered her stuff, "This conversation is below my intellect, goodbye." She shoved him back into the couch and went over to Nathan.

"Hey Leelee." Nathan greeted brightly after saying goodbye to Jacob. "Have a good day at school, alright?"

"Yeah, I will." She said, smiling sweetly up at him and accepted the kiss he placed on her cheek.

"Evil!" Alex cried helplessly from the couch, to which he was sprawled on.

"Alex!" Draco chastised, slapping the dangling foot off the arm of the couch. "Get up."

Sighing loudly, Alex rolled off the couch onto the floor and stood up before walking to the door with his Papa's hand firmly on his shoulder.

The twins and Draco waved from the porch as the white navigator backed out.

* * *

~*~*

Draco threw an arm over Harry's chest, the limb landing none too gently. "Mmm, Harry, it's time to wake up."

Harry groaned at the impact and snuggled down further into the warm sheets. "Why?"

A light snore was his answer, so he shook the arm on his chest. "Why, Dray?"

"Why what?" Draco asked huskily.

Harry yawned widely. "Y'said it was time to wake up babe."

"Damn, I did?"

There was three sharply placed knocks on their door to which they groaned: "Come in."

Nathan stepped into the dark room followed by Hope, Hayden and Jacob, all clothed in their crisp uniforms. "Uh…" Nathan trailed off at the sight of his parent's disheveleness.

"What is it Nate?" Draco asked, eyes still shut closed.

"Did you forget, Papa?" Nathan huffed, crossing his arms in front of him.

Harry finally cracked open his eyes and startled to see half his children standing around his bed.

"First day?"

"_Yes_." The four of them chorused.

"Ah, Draco," Harry kicked his foot out under the covers, his toes colliding with a shin. "wake up, today's our holiday."

Draco cleared his throat and rolled over to look blearily at his children, his arm coming up to settle behind his head. "Bloody hell, I've slept in."

Nathan gave his Papa a look that sarcastically said, "No, really?"

Draco arched an eyebrow at his eldest. "I didn't forget, Nathaniel. I just thought it'd be a nice change for you all to get ready on your own for once."

"_Draco_…" Harry groaned and turned his face into his pillow, not wanting to hear the morning his children had spent.

"_Papa!_ You kn…" Jacob was quickly cut off by Hayden's elbow digging itself into his ribs.

The abrupt quiet in the room set Draco into parental mode immediately. He sat up quickly, eyes narrowed. "Has everyone eaten?"

"Yes." Nathan said supplying the answer since his younger siblings seemed reluctant to talk.

"School bags packed, lunch checks, lunch bags, soccer, football and band duffels packed?" Draco started to get out of the bed despite his severe disoriented state.

"Yes to all." Nathan took a step back to allow his Papa some room to walk about the room.

"Have one of you somehow covered yourself in a series of injuries?"

"_No_, Papa."

"Then, what is the problem Nathaniel?"

Nathan folded his arms across his chest. "We're a period late; first period has already started."

Draco poked his head out of the walk-in closet, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean you're a period late? What time is it?"

Nathan and the others instinctively took a small step backwards when they heard their Papa's tone verge on shrill. Someone's ear was about to start ringing if they didn't distance themselves now. Harry pulled his pillow over his head for protection.

"Uh, I don-"

Pulling a tight, grey worn t-shirt over his head, Draco marched out of the closet. "Don't give me that 'I don't know' stuff Nathaniel. Now te-"

"Guys, what's taking so damn long? It's already 10:30, how much later do you want to be!" Alex barged into the bedroom.

"Excuse me?!" Draco froze his unruly children in their places with his icy gaze. "Why are you all still here? You two can drive correct?"

"Yes sir, but…" Nathaniel began.

"We thought you were going to take us since it's the first day…_shit_, Nathan!" Alex brought his hand up to smack his forehead.

"Yeah, 'shit, Nathan' is right Alexander." Draco snarled, walking over to his husbands' side of the bed and promptly ripping off the covers and snatching the pillow away from Harry's death grip. "Get up Harry; we're dealing with absentminded children here and I need you beside me to make sure I don't kill one of them."

Harry groaned and glared at his sheepish looking children.

**

The sound of forks clinking against plates and glasses being set down atop the table filled the air in the dining room as the family of ten sat and ate dinner in comfortable silence. Soon after plates were cleared away and everyone had their choice of dessert in front of them did the conversation start up.

Harry cleared his throat and looked out at his children down the long glass table. "So, how was everyone's day?"

"I hate my classes. I want a schedule change!" Lucian griped around his triple fudge brownie. Bethany and Hayden looked at him with disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Lucian." Draco reprimanded from the other end of the table.

"What's wrong with it?" Alex asked, rolling his eyes.

"He just doesn't like the fact that I'm in practically _all_ of his classes except for 7th period and that I'm smarter than him." Leelah said smugly and shoved an obscenely huge piece of apple pie into her mouth.

"Lord, of all the people to be put together…" Draco sighed, already rubbing his temples.

Lucian kicked his foot out, aiming for his sister. Nathan gasped and his hands shot under the table to grab his throbbing shin. "The fuck Luc?!"

"_Language_.' Harry barked, glaring at his eldest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Lucian apologized and sent a death glare at his smirking sisters.

"What about you two, Hayden, Jacob? How was your first day in high school?" Draco turned towards his sons who were sitting closest to him.

"It was good." Hayden said quietly, glancing up at Draco through his fringe before bringing his focus back to his bowl of cookie dough ice cream. Draco frowned and switched his questioning gaze to Jacob.

Jacob shrugged and lazily brought his knee to his chest. "_She's_ back again."

That statement alone brought a quiet blanket over the talkative table and every head turned towards the now red faced Hayden who now had his face in his hands and was cursing his brother into his palms.

"Hay, is this true?" Hope asked, wide eyed and lips slowly curving up.

"No shit, man! I didn't see her around the halls, what does she look like?" Alex exclaimed, leaning closer in his seat as if this would garner him a quick answer. He selectively did not hear his Dad yell at him for cursing at the table.

"It doesn't matter anyway! She didn't even notice me." Hayden moaned.

"Do you have any classes with her? Did you try talking to her?" Bethany asked, pushing her empty bowl to the side and tucking her chin in her hand.

"No, but, I stood _right _in front her and she didn't say a word to me."

Draco ran a soothing hand down his sons' shoulder, trying to calm his worries. "Maybe she didn't recognize you, sweetie."

"Yeah, it's been years since you two last saw each other, right?" Hope interjected.

"Since the middle of the sixth grade…" Hayden said, looking absolutely miserable.

Harry sighed into his treacle tart; he couldn't believe they were already having these types of problems this early in the year. It usually started in October when everyone was in the flow of schedules did his children start noticing people. But, he supposed, this was a special case.

"Hayden," Harry addressed over everyone. His son looked up at him with teary eyes; the huge wave of consoling and teasing from his family had done nothing but make him feel worse. "Son, I know this girl is very special to you and I know you think she hates you, which I'm sure she doesn't, but, like your Papa said, she most likely didn't recognize you. So if you take the time to introduce yourself and get to know her again, then I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"'Kay." Hayden whispered, a few tears escaping. He didn't feel a whole lot better, but he did notice the headache from trying to keep in his tears start to ebb away.

Draco smiled at him and patted the blonde head before turning his attention to his daughters who were fidgeting to tell him about their day.

**

Breathing heavily, Draco leant his head down so that his forehead rested against Harry's and pulled out, both men wincing at the feeling. The pair kissed languidly for a minute before pulling away, the need for air becoming too much.

"That was a nice little speech you gave to Hayden at dinner. I think you handled the situation perfectly." Draco complemented after they both settled down into the wrinkled sheets.

Harry turned his head to give the blonde head a quick peck. "It was, wasn't it?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco lightly slapped his husband's bare chest. "Don't get cocky, Harry."

Harry hummed and the hand on his chest in his, linking their fingers. There was a long quiet pause before he spoke. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow."

"Me neither…" Draco said softly. Another pause, then: "You want to play hooky this week?"

Harry laughed out loud and said: "Sure, I'll just call in, in the morning."

Draco sighed. "That's just defeating the right to call it 'hooky', Harry."

The quiet this time lasted for over five minutes and Harry thought Draco had fallen asleep, but that was thrown out the window when a sadden voice filled the silence.

"Nathan and Alex are graduating this school year…"

Harry hugged the blonde closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Shh, I know, we'll worry about it later. Go to sleep now, love."

_Fin_


	22. Questions

**A/N~ **_Question for you all. That is if you're still even around since it's been ages since I wrote this story (I can't believe how terrible my writing was). So this question is more of the hypothetical kind…sorta ;) What would you all say to me writing a sequel to this? Or rather it'd be an AU to my original AU hahah (oh how I make myself titter)! Anyways! I was thinking of either rewriting this story but in the magical world or starting the story off when the kids are in their teens and have the setting be the magical world as well. I've just been away from the magical world for far too long so I have a thirst for it now._

_If I simply rewrote this story from the beginning, it wouldn't be completely the same…actually it'd hardly be the same at all. I want to change some of the kid's names, give my characters more character and just put my hopefully altered (for the best) writing style to the test. So what do you all say? Rewrite from beginning (with magic)? Write from when they're older (with magic)? Or don't write anything at all and keep on wallowing in my boring summer life? You can respond with your answer through a review or by taking the poll I've posted! :D_


	23. Final AN

The first chapter of the newly revised 'The Malfoy-Potter Family' is now posted! The title of it is 'Utter Chaos' so go check it out if you so desire. Happy Reading! :)


End file.
